Meetwizz
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: "Achetez votre Parchemin Malin chez Fleury & Bott! L'application Meetwizz vous est offerte, et vous permettra de rencontrer l'amour de votre vie en un coup de plume!" Hermione Granger, célibataire endurcie, est forcée à se connecter à Meetwizz. Très vite, cette application lui permet de faire de nouvelles rencontres, mais aussi de redécouvrir de vieilles connaissances.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour!_

 _J'ai eu une soudaine idée de fiction il y a quelques jours, donc en voilà le début! Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je posterai la suite, mais je me sens plutôt inspirée pour le moment. Je vais essayer de garder un chapitre d'avance à chaque fois pour faire au mieux! De toute façon, la fiction ne sera pas bien longue à mon avis._

 _Merci de laisser votre avis, ça compte énormément pour moi. Bonne lecture!_

 **Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue: Comment Drago Malefoy fit son grand retour**

 **.**

Hermione Granger poussa un profond soupir dès que son pied droit entra en contact avec le parquet de son appartement situé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle laissa tomber son sac à main dans un coin de la pièce et balança avec fureur ses escarpins, achat que Ginny lui avait imposé de faire la semaine précédente. Epuisée, elle alluma ses bougies d'un mouvement de baguette et ordonna à quelques carottes de s'éplucher par elles mêmes. Merlin, quelle rude journée.

Elle s'était levée à sept heures, comme d'habitude, avait traité une dizaine de dossiers du département dont elle était directrice – le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, quoi d'autre? - puis avait eu un déjeuner d'affaires avec le Ministre, qui souhaitait réduire le budget destiné à son travail- comme d'habitude, elle passait après les sports, la Coopération Internationale et bien d'autres- et après avoir failli envoyer son assiette dans l'adorable minois de Percy Weasley plus d'une dizaine de fois, elle avait dû retourner batailler toute l'après midi en faveur des centaures, espèce menacée par la déforestation. Bien évidemment, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, c'est à dire une nouvelle terre en Ecosse du Nord pour la protection de l'espèce, mais le débat avait été houleux. Dès qu'il s'agissait de donner des droits à des êtres considérés "inférieurs", les sorciers étaient immédiatement réticents. Souvenir de la Grande Guerre probablement, lorsqu'ils avaient cru voir leurs familles décimées par des géants, des gobelins, des harpies, et tout autre créature au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était à présent ving-deux heures, et tout ce dont Hermione rêvait était de dormir. Dormir, dormir, dormir, et ne se réveiller que dans une semaine, lorsque les poches qu'elle avait sous les yeux depuis trois ans maintenant auraient enfin disparu.

Lasse, elle attrapa une assiette, une fourchette, et fit léviter sa salade de carottes rapées jusqu'à elle. Elle ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une bouteille de vin et un morceau de fromage, et alla s'installer dans son canapé. D'un rapide geste, elle alluma la télévision.

Depuis la chute du Lord, les sorciers avaient adopté cette technologie. Des reporters avaient été formés, et ils avaient appris à utiliser des caméras magiques ultra performantes. Les sorciers s'étaient, étrangement, très rapidement attachés à ce boitier noir. De nombreuses émissions avaient vu le jour, en particulier la "Gazette du Soir", journal télévisé suivi quotidiennement par des milliers de sorciers.

Hermione écouta avec interêt le reportage sur le terrorisme sorcier qui émergeait au Moyen Orient, puis un documentaire sur une collection de livres datant de l'époque de Merlin qui venaient d'être retrouvés. Etouffant un baillement, elle termina son rapide repas et allait éteindre le poste lorsque Rita Skeeter apparut à l'écran pour son programme quotidien, "Les Potins de Minuit". Vêtue d'une robe orange qui jurait effroyablement avec ses cheveux couleur jaune d'oeuf, elle lança un Sonorus et commença d'une voix aigüe:

"Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonsoir! Ce soir, je vous présente avec joie, excitation, bonheur et euphorie l'édition spéciale de votre programme préféré. Dès maintenant, accueillons le célèbre, charismatique, sexy, milliardaire, fameux, intelligent, rusé, Serpentard...Drago Malefoy!"

Hermione dut baisser le son de sa télévision, tant les hurlements des jeunes filles en chaleur présentes sur le plateau étaient stridents.

"Monsieur Malefoy nous vient tout droit des Etats Unis, où il a élu résidence depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et nous accorde cette interview en ex-clu-si-vi-té! Bonsoir, Drago", termina la présentatrice d'une voix suave

Le blond aparut sur l'écran, vêtu d'un costume gris foncé et d'une chemise claire, dont le premier bouton était négligemment ouvert, causant probablement un arrêt cardiaque au tiers de la salle. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard: mêmes cheveux blonds platine, mêmes yeux gris froids comme la glace. Seule sa carrure s'était développée, et ses traits s'étaient quelque peu endurcis. Hermione le fusilla du regard à travers l'écran, mais ne put se mentir: il était très bel homme, même à la télévision.

"Merci, chère Rita, et merci à vous tous d'être présents ce soir. Je n'aurais pu rêver d'un meilleur retour sur le sol britannique."

Il lança un sourire en coin à la caméra, et de nombreux cris retentirent à nouveau, pour le plus grand désespoir de la Gryffondore.

"Voyons Drago, c'est un honneur pour nous de t'avoir! Dis moi donc, pourquoi ce retour à Londres?" demanda Skeeter en battant des cils

"Je suis parti aux Etats Unis après la guerre pour lancer mon entreprise, il y a quatre ans. Ca n'a pas été facile de me faire un nom là bas, mais j'y suis parvenu, et aujourd'hui Malefoy Corporation exporte dans le monde entier."

La brune, avachie sur son canapé et dégustant à présent rageusement un pot de glace au chocolat, roula des yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frimer, bien sur. Il n'avait pas appris la modestie aux USA, celui-là.

"Ah, nous sommes au courant, cher Drago. Qui ne possède pas encore le nouveau balai de la gamme?"

La publicité du Dracus 5700 apparut à l'écran pendant une minute, et lorsque le visage de Drago Malefoy souriant se matérialisa à nouveau devant elle, Hermione lui tira la langue et cria, en brandissant sa cuillère sale, "espèce de prétentieux!"

"En dehors des balais, Malefoy Corporation propose également tout un équipement de Quidditch de haute gamme, qui s'arrache en boutiques! Les Canons de Chudley ont d'ailleurs décidé de vous nommer sponsor officiel de leur équipe, un véritable honneur!"

"Bien sur. Bien que j'aie toujours préféré les Harpies."

La salle éclata de rire tandis que Hermione soupirait face à son arrogance.

"Peu supportaient les Canons à mon époque, hormis mon cher camarade de promotion Ronald Weasley"

Nouveaux rires. Nouvelle bouchée de glace rageuse.

"Maintenant, parlons de ta vie privée, cher Drago."

"La véritable raison de ma venue ici, n'est ce pas?"

La journaliste rougit sous le regard gris du Serpent, mais se ressaissit bien vite devant la caméra.

"Une rumeur dit que tu es célibataire depuis peu."

"J'ai entendu cela, en effet."

"Et?"

La salle sembla retenir son souffle, et la caméra montra les visages anxieux des jeunes filles présentes dans la foule avant de revenir sur Drago Malefoy qui baissait les yeux, un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.

"Et c'est vrai, chère Rita"

Hermione dut à nouveau baisser le volume. Merlin, lorsqu'elle annonçait qu'elle était célibataire, les gens la regardaient avec pitié. Ils ne se mettaient pas du tout à crier comme des hystériques!

"Par Morgane, j'espère que toutes les jeunes filles de Grande Bretagne ont entendu cette annonce merveilleuse: Drago Malefoy est officiellement séparé de Gigi Hadid, la célèbre mannequin!"

A l'écran, une jeune blonde se mit à hurler "Drago, je t'aime" avant de tomber évanouie sur le sol, renversant la pancarte que tenait sa meilleure amie à côté d'elle.

"J'ai même mieux à vous apprendre, chère Rita"

Le silence se fit immédiatement, et Hermione crut presque qu'on avait coupé le son de sa télévision.

"Je recherche l'amour, et je me suis d'ailleurs inscrit sur Meetwizz, la nouvelle application de rencontre disponible sur Parchemins Malins"

"Oh my god!" s'écria la présentatrice en se ventillant avec ses mains

Immédiatement, la publicité de Meetwizz défila à l'écran.

"Achetez votre Parchemin Malin chez Fleury & Bott! L'application Meetwizz vous est offerte, et vous permettra de rencontrer l'amour de votre vie en un coup de plume!"

Hermione déposa le pot vide sur sa table basse et grogna. Quelles idioties. Elle préférait encore être seule que de rencontrer un stupide sorcier avide de sexe grâce à un parchemin!

"C'est mon ami, Blaise Zabini, qui a lancé cette application, et elle fait des ravages aux Etats Unis. Il vient tout juste de la lancer en Angleterre, et j'en suis déjà accro" révéla le blond avec un sourire purement commercial

"Eh bien, Drago, je suis sûre que beaucoup vont courir l'acheter dès demain matin!"

"J'accepte toutes les demandes en ami, alors essayez de me retrouver" lâcha le Serpentard avec un clin d'oeil séducteur à la caméra

Des cris aigüs lui répondirent, et Rita le remercia pour sa venue avant de clotûrer l'émission.

Hermione éteignit sa télévision, dégoûtée. Ce rat d'égout était milliardaire parce qu'il vendait des pauvres balais grâce à son sourire. Pendant ce temps, elle bossait comme une tarée et tentait tant bien que mal de faire monter les créatures magiques dans l'estime des gens afin de rendre leur société meilleure et plus juste. Si seulement Rita invitait des gens comme elle sur le plateau, peut être qu'elle pourrait enfin faire quelque chose!

Soupirant de frustration, elle rangea la cuisine d'un coup de baguette et se traina jusqu'à son lit, enfilant un large t-shirt rouge comme pyjama. Elle n'eut même pas la force de lire, et s'endormit comme une masse pour rêver d'un Drago Malefoy poursuivit par des parchemins poussant des cris stridents.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu! A bientôt pour la suite,_

 _Pencilcase.03_


	2. Chapter I

_Aloha,_

 _Voici le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le prologue._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _RAR:_

 _Sandrine: Coucou, merci pour ta review je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise! Et j'espère que tu auras quand même quelques surprises en lisant ma fiction!_

 _Emeline: Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le prologue, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!_

 _Isabelle: Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre I: Comment Ginny Weasley réussit à convaincre Hermione Granger**

 **.**

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle pour Hermione qui, comme à son habitude, enchaînait les rendez-vous professionnels et les déjeuners d'affaires. Non, les loups garous n'étaient pas dangeureux en dehors de la pleine lune. Non, les géants n'usaient pas de magie illégalement. Non, les elfes ne se rebelleraient pas si on leur accordait un minimum de liberté.

C'est donc épuisée qu'elle arriva chez elle le vendredi, avant de se rendre compte que Ginny l'avait invitée à dîner chez elle le soir même. Après avoir avalé un café très serré bien qu'il soit déjà vingt heures, elle enfila une simple robe noire avec des collants de la même couleur et une paire de baskets. Elle n'allait tout de même pas porter des talons _en dehors_ du travail!

Lorsqu'elle transplanna dans le salon des Potter, deux touffes rousses accoururent vers elle et elle embrassa affectueusement Albus et James, les jumeaux. Ces deux petits monstres grandissaient à une vitesse folle, et avaient déjà trois ans maintenant.

\- Hermione, nous t'attendions!

La concernée étreignit Ginny, sa meilleure amie de toujours, et embrassa tendrement Harry, son mari depuis deux ans, qui lui servit immédiatement un verre de whisky pour l'apéritif.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois?

Hermione raconta à ses meilleurs amis à quel point Percy l'avait agacée, comment sa nouvelle secrétaire avait mélangé toutes les adresses dans le répertoire du département, et enfin elle détailla son nouveau projet de loi pour les elfes, qui serait surement discuté la semaine suivante. Elle voulait leur accorder un salaire, plus symbolique qu'autre chose, mais qui leur permettrait d'entrer dans l'économie, ainsi que des droits au travail: des semaines de cinquante heures maximum, des congés pour Noël et une retraite possible à partir de soixante années de servitude- certains elfes faisaient la lessive jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, et elle trouvait cela inacceptable.

\- Eh bien, tu ne chômes pas toi, souffla Ginny, qui n'avait repris son poste de poursuiveuse chez les Canons que depuis peu.

Elle commença à raconter les nouvelles de son côté. James avait eu la grippe la semaine précédente, Molly était très inquiète vis à vis de Arthur, qui souffrait d'une maladie magique incurable, et Percy, trop "occupé" par son poste, ne venait même plus au repas dominical.

Le repas fut délicieux, comme d'habitude, car Ginny avait hérité des talents de Molly sans aucun doute. Ils parlèrent de Ron, qui était parti en Roumanie pour travailler avec Charlie, de Fleur, qui attendait son troisième enfant, de Parvati, qui allait se marier dans quelques semaines, célébration à laquelle ils étaient tous conviés. Hermione se détentit très vite en présence de ses amis et grâce aux verres de vin que Harry lui servait.

\- D'ailleurs Hermione, tu sais qui est de retour au pays? Drago Malefoy! S'exclama Ginny

\- Je le sais, souffla la brune. J'ai vu l'émission de Skeeter.

\- Depuis quand tu regardes cette idiotie? Lâcha Harry, ébahi

La brune haussa des épaules.

\- Son discours était totalement ridicule. "Gniagnia je suis riche, gniagnia je suis célibataire, gniagnia utilisez Meetwizz, l'application idiote pour idiots!" finit-elle rageusement en plantant sa fourchette dans un innocent morceau de viande

\- …

\- …

\- Hum, à ce propos, j'ai rencontré Lavande l'autre jour chez Fleury & Bott, commença Ginny, les joues rougissant peu à peu

Hermione s'arrêta de manger et observa sa meilleure amie qui tripotait la nappe avec ses mains. Ginny Weasley était une femme de caractère, et lorsqu'elle devenait aussi timide que Neville devant le Professeur Rogue, ça n'était pas bon signe.

\- Elle m'a dit que Peter l'avait quitté le mois dernier, mais qu'elle avait déjà retrouvé l'amour grâce à Meetwizz. Cette application a l'air vraiment bien, Hermione, alors j'ai-

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as acheté un Parchemin Crétin, Gin'?

\- C'est un Parchemin Malin, Hermione, et je l'ai fait pour toi, tu sais!

Elle sortit rapidement de son sac le parchemin, encore emballé dans un film plastique et le tendit à la brune en baissant les yeux.

\- Ginny, gronda Hermione qui ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil à cette invention qu'elle considérait ridicule

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'imisce dans ta vie privée, mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider! Beaucoup de sorcières en sont satisfaites et-

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre. Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête!

\- Mais justement, s'écria la rousse. Peut être que si tu te mettais à la page et que tu-

\- Est ce que tu insinues que je suis démodée? Siffla l'ex Gryffondore, le regard noir

\- N-non, mais tu ne mets pas forcément toutes les chances de ton côté! Les célibataires de notre âge raffolent de cette application, et tu rates surement de belles opportunités en refusant de l'utiliser!

\- J'hallucine, grogna Hermione

\- S'il te plait, essaye au moins, supplia la jeune maman

Hermione lui lança un regard noir pour la dizième fois et Harry, qui avait hésité à se cacher sous la table pendant la discussion houleuse des deux femmes de sa vie, intervint à son tour.

\- Je pense que tu peux rester fidèle à toi même en utilisant ce parchemin, Hermione. Personne ne te force à envoyer des photos de toi dénudée à n'importe qui.

\- Encore heureux!

Ginny lui adressa un petit sourire et alla chercher le dessert. Lorsqu'elle revint avec la tarte au chocolat, pâtisserie dont Hermione raffolait, elle proposa d'une petite voix.

\- Alors, on se connecte pour voir?

Sa meilleure amie leva les yeux au ciel et avala une grande gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage. Malheureusement pour elle, l'alcool ne lui montait pas assez vite à la tête, et elle était encore bien trop sobre pour affronter ce qui allait suivre.

La rousse, fébrile, déballa le parchemin et la plume spéciale qui l'accompagnait, et lut les instructions à voix haute.

\- Alors, ça ne m'a pas l'air compliqué.

\- Normal, si Lavande a réussi à l'utiliser, fit Hermione, sarcastique

Harry pouffa mais reprit vite un air sérieux lorsque Ginny lui envoya un regard semblant dire "Ne fais pas le guignol, toi! C'est un moment important!"

\- "Sorcier, sorcière," commença à lire Ginny, "Meetwizz te permettra peut être de faire la rencontre de ta vie. Pour cela, rien de plus simple. Tapoter le Parchemin Malin trois fois à l'aide de la plume fournie dans le kit afin de créer un compte et de se connecter automatiquement par la suite. Remplir les informations demandées à la main. Pour rechercher des profils, tapoter deux fois le parchemin, puis sélectionner les critères de recherche, et tapoter une fois pour ajouter un ami. En cas de demande d'ami, tapoter une fois pour refuser, deux fois pour accepter." Ca m'a l'air simple comme bonjour!

\- Mouais, marmonna son interlocutrice

\- "Pour converser, écrire le nom du profil désiré dans la barre de recherche puis tapoter deux fois. Pour consulter un profil, écrire le nom du profil dans la barre de recherche puis tapoter une fois." Allons-y!

Ginny arracha littéralement le Parchemin Malin des mains de son mari qui l'examinait et tapota frénétiquement le morceau de papier avec la plume.

\- On va te créer un compte, Hermione.

\- Gé-ni-al, souffla la brune, blasée au possible

Elle se resservit un énième verre mais observa tout de même ce que faisait Ginny. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie que cette dernière écrive n'importe quoi à propos d'elle.

\- Il faut remplir des cases, c'est parti, fit Madame Potter en retournant la plume dans le bon sens.

\- Ils demandent quoi? Fit Harry

\- Nom, prénom, âge pour l'instant.

\- Si seulement ça pouvait en rester là... marmonna Hermione

\- Ecole de sorcellerie, j'ai mis Poudlard bien sur. Sorcier favori?

\- C'est quoi cette question inutile? Mets Voldemort tiens.

\- Hermione...

\- D'accord, d'accord, va pour Dumbledore alors.

Ginny griffonna les réponses au fur et à mesure sur le parchemin, toute excitée.

\- Boisson préférée?

\- Jus de citrouille.

\- Artiste favori?

\- Les Bizarr' Sisters. Et mets aussi Edith Piaf, une moldue.

\- Livre préféré? L'Histoire de Poudlard je suppose.

\- Oui. L'édition collector même, rajouta la brune, des étoiles apparaissant dans ses yeux rien qu'à l'évocation de son ouvrage adoré

\- Couleur?

\- Bordeaux.

\- Ville, je mets Londres. Pays rêvé?

\- La France, je crois. Il y a tellement de musées et de monuments à visiter là bas!

\- Activité favorite?

\- Lire, Ginny, par Merlin la réponse est évidente, s'indigna Harry

\- D'accord, c'est fini, maintenant, il faut que tu choississes un pseudo!

Hermione poussa un soupir déséspéré et fit marcher ses méninges.

\- Pourquoi pas "HistoiredePoudlard"?

\- Harry! Elle est censée attirer les hommes, pas les repousser à coups de bouquin! Marmonna sa femme

\- "SexySorcière" alors? Fit Harry en éclatant de rire

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, ronchonna Ginny, qui prenait toute cette histoire très à coeur

La concernée réfléchit un instant. Quels étaient les surnoms qui la caractérisaient le mieux? Mione sonnait bien trop familier, et Hermy en révélait trop sur elle. Soudain, l'illumination se fit.

\- J'ai trouvé, s'exclama-t-elle, que pensez vous de "know-it-all" ?

Ginny lui lança un regard sceptique tandis que Harry semblait surpris.

\- Mais...tu détestais quand les Serpentards te traitaient de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!

\- Et bien j'ai mûri, et j'assume totalement cet aspect de ma personalité, répondit Hermione calmement

\- Bon, si tu veux, céda la rousse

Elle rentra le pseudo et le profil fut enfin complet. Aussitôt, une barre de recherche apparut en haut à droite du parchemin et Ginny poussa un cri aigü lorsqu'une demande d'ami s'afficha.

\- Kylian67, t'en penses quoi? Fit-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres

Hermione soupira et attrapa le parchemin pour lire les caractéristiques de ce Kylian. Il semblait aimer le sport, écouter du rap sorcier et il avait un an de plus qu'elle. Voyant le regard insistant de son amie, elle tapota le parchemin deux fois. Presque instantanément, l'inconnu lança une conversation qui s'afficha en bas du papier.

 _Kylian67:_ Salut

 _know-it-all:_ Coucou (Hermione avait été obligée de répondre, menacée par celle qui, jadis, avait été sa meilleure amie)

 _Kylian67:_ Une photo de toi?

 _know-it-all:_ Je ne crois pas, non.

 _Kylian67:_ T'es pas interessée?

 _know-it-all:_ Pas vraiment. (Ginny s'était mise à crier, mais elle avait réussi à envoyer le message à temps)

 _Kylian67:_ ... Si tu fais la prude, adieu.

 _know-it-all:_ Si tu n'es intéressé que par mon apparence, adieu en effet.

\- Hermione, tu es impossible!

\- Non mais tu as vu quel idiot, il cherchait uniquement à coucher avec moi, je l'ai vu venir à des kilomètres.

\- Par Merlin, il n'a pas fait une seule allusion. Tu vois le mal partout, rétorqua Ginny

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'était vraiment pas convaincue par cette application, et toute cette histoire commençait déjà à l'agacer. Elle annonça aux Potter qu'elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle pour se reposer, et immédiatement Ginny lui fit promettre de se connecter au moins une demi-heure par jour à l'application. Si au bout d'une semaine elle n'en était pas satisfaite, elle promettait de la laisser en paix jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La Gryffondore lui envoya un regard noir mais accepta le deal, comprenant que son amie se faisait réellement du soucis à propos de son célibat qui n'en finissait plus.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Hermione se demanda dans quelle bouse d'hippogriffe elle s'était fourrée. Elle allait perdre son temps à utiliser ce maudis parchemin! Enervée, elle décida de prendre un bon bain pour se détendre avant de se remettre à sa dure tâche.

Lorsqu'elle tapota le Parchemin Malin à nouveau, elle vit que trois hommes cherchaient à converser avec elle. A contre coeur, elle les accepta et se lança dans des discussions plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres.

 _Gustavio:_ Ciao bella. Comment ça va ce soir?

 _know-it-all:_ Bien, et toi?

 _Gustavio_ : Parfaitement bien. Tu es nouvelle sur l'appli?

 _know-it-all_ : Oui.

 _Gustavio:_ J'aime bien ton pseudo en tout cas.

 _know-it-all:_ Oh, merci. (Hermione avait froncé les sourcils, intriguée. Son pseudo n'avait pourtant rien de bien extraordinaire.)

 _Gustavio_ : Dis moi, puisque tu sembles tout savoir...

 _know-it-all:_ Oui? (Hermione s'était redressée sur son sofa, prête à répondre à n'importe quelle question de politique ou d'histoire)

 _Gustavio:_ Tu devines la taille de mon pénis en éréction? (La brune avait poussé un cri de dégoût et avait cherché comment supprimer le profil de ce pervers)

 _Gustavio_ : Tu ne trouves pas? Je t'envoie une photo alors, coquine.

(L'héroine de guerre avait relu frénétiquement le mode d'emploi, effrayée à l'idée de devenir aveugle à tout jamais)

Finalement, après deux minutes très stressantes, elle avait réussi à bloquer les messages de ce type et avait poussé un profond soupir, rassurée. Elle avait posé le Parchemin Malin sur sa table basse et était allée chercher un bon roman à lire avant de s'endormir, histoire de se changer les idées.

* * *

 _Aie aie aie, Hermione n'a pas vraiment de chance pour l'instant_ _..._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, le grand, le beau, le sexy, l'unique Drago Malefoy revient!_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Pencilcase.03_


	3. Chapter II

_Hello!_

 _Et voici le deuxième chapitre! Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, votre soutien, ça me fait trop trop plaisir et ça m'encourage beaucoup!_

 _Je pars en voyage à l'étranger pendant deux semaines, mais le chapitre suivant est prêt donc dès que j'ai accès à internet dans la semaine, je vous le poste. Aussi, je ne pourrai pas répondre à vos reviews avant mon retour mais je le ferai avec plaisir une fois rentrée en France!_

 _Comme promis, on retrouve Malefoy dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

RAR

hermymalefoy: Coucou, merci beaucoup! Oui, elle a encore un peu de mal avec la "technologie", mais elle s'y habituera! Elle tombera sur Drago très bientôt d'ailleurs!

Aneya: Je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a fait rire, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

Laura : Coucou! Je vois Hermione comme une vraie bosseuse, alors impossible de ne pas détailler son travail! C'est surtout à cause de ça qu'elle n'a pas de vie de couple. Haha, oui je ne pense pas non plus qu'on rencontre l'amour de sa vie immédiatement, comme ils nous le montrent dans les publicités ;) Contente de voir que tu as aimé, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

ophlie: Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaise!

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre II: Comment Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se retrouvèrent**

 **.**

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas bien reposants pour l'ancienne Gryffondore, qui bataillait sans relâche pour que son projet de loi pour les elfes soit approuvé. Elle sentait que ses nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher, mais elle s'efforçait de garder son calme afin de ne pas perdre toute sa crédibilité.

\- Pour la cinquième fois, je vous le repète: d'après une étude, plus de quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents des elfes libres décident de rester travailler pour leur maître même après l'acquisition de leur nouveau statut.

Percy Weasley, sa sous-directrice et le président sorcier clignèrent des yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ils avaient exposés leurs craintes encore et encore, et Hermione trouvait une solution à chaque problème qu'ils soulevaient. C'était la troisième fois que la brune venait leur parler cette semaine, et elle commençait légèrement à s'impatienter. Les elfes leur faisaient-ils peur _à ce point là_?

Finalement, après deux minutes de silence, le Ministre se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

\- Bien, merci Miss Granger, fit Percy avec un professionalisme insupportable. Nous allons proposer vos résolutions à l'assemblée dès que possible. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.

Le président sorcier et la sous-directrice acquiesçèrent vivement. Hermione retint un petit soupir: elle avait franchi la première étape. Maintenant, il fallait que son projet soit voté à la majorité, puis qu'il soit mis en place. Cependant, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que la partie la plus délicate viendrait quand la loi serait appliquée, et que de nombreux sorciers commenceraient à s'y opposer.

Elle sortit du bureau du Ministre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour remonter au niveau quatre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et son dossier s'échappa de ses mains pour s'écraser au sol, répendant ses dizaines de feuilles dans le couloir.

\- Merlin, grogna-t-elle en se penchant pour les ramasser

Elle attrapa sa pochette cartonnée et, accroupie, collecta les documents tombés par terre. Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à saturer, ses semaines devenaient de plus en plus éprouvantes et elle n'avait pas pris de vacances depuis des lustres. Peut être qu'une fois cette loi passée, elle pourrait...

Alors qu'elle triait ses feuilles, elle remarqua qu'un dernier parchemin se trouvait à sa droite et elle s'avança vers lui, toujours à quatre pattes. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'en emparer, une chaussure noire vernie se posa dessus, l'empêchant de saisir son précieux papier.

\- Votre pied est sur mon document, fit-elle sèchement. Est ce que vous pourriez-

\- Non, Granger.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur la chaussure, elle sursauta violemment. Cette voix méprisante, froide, et horriblement moqueuse, elle savait à qui elle appartenait. Se maudissant intérieurement de se trouver dans cette position aussi ridicule, elle se releva aussi dignement que possible, épousseta sa jupe crayon et sa chemise et osa enfin relever les yeux vers celui qui l'importunait.

\- Ravie de te revoir, Malefoy, grogna-t-elle

\- De même, Granger, répondit-il avec un rictus moqueur

\- Je t'aurais bien serré dans mes bras, mais je suis un peu pressée. Et si tu pouvais bouger ton pied, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Remets toi à genoux devant moi, implore moi, et peut être que je le ferais.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de lui envoyer un regard noir en voyant qu'il se moquait d'elle ouvertement.

\- C'est bien dommage que tu sois rentré des Etats Unis, Malefoy.

\- Les femmes anglaises souffraient de mon absence.

\- Oui, j'ai cru voir ça l'autre soir, ricana-t-elle

Le blond la dévisagea une seconde, surpris, avant de sourire à pleines dents.

\- Tu m'as donc regardé à la télévision, Granger? Je ne savais pas que je t'interessais à ce point.

\- C'était un hasard, fit-elle, furieuse

\- Et bien, je dois être encore plus beau et celèbre que je ne le pensais, si même Hermione Granger, vieille fille et frigide par excellence, me mate sur son misérable écran.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai uniquement remarqué à quel point tu étais stupide et imbu de toi même.

Elle avait franchement envie de lui foutre une baffe. Cet homme était insupportable. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quatre ans et il réussissait à l'insulter dès les deux premières minutes de conversation. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

\- Tu n'as pas mûri, Malefoy, et c'est regrettable.

\- Toi si, et c'est regrettable. Ca ne te va pas au teint, tu es encore moins regardable que dans mes souvenirs.

Elle le fusilla du regard et le poussa brusquement, lui faisant perdre son équilibre un instant. Ainsi, d'un coup de baguette, elle récupéra le parchemin manquant.

\- Je cauchemarde ou tu viens de me toucher, Granger? Merlin, je vais devoir me laver six fois ce soir.

\- C'est surtout ton cerveau que tu devrais laver.

\- Bon, désolé de te fausser compagnie mais j'ai un travail important, moi.

\- C'est sûr que vendre des balais doit être un rude job.

Il lui adressa une grimace méprisante.

\- Je suis le PDG de Malefoy Corporation, Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Voyez vous ça, souffla-t-elle ironique. Et Malefoy, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais cette insulte est interdite désormais.

\- Pas grave, j'ai encore l'embarras du choix.

Elle lui envoya un dernier regard noir et se détourna de lui pour continuer sa route, le menton levé, ses talons claquant furieusement sur le sol.

\- Joli cul, Granger! S'exclama l'abruti depuis l'autre extrémité du couloir

Hermione ne se retourna pas mais, une fois montée dans l'ascenseur, elle appuya furieusement sur le quatrième bouton, faisant sursauter la sorcière qui se trouvait dans l'habitacle.

* * *

Le reste de son mercredi fut terrible, et Hermione maudit Malefoy et sa descendance une centaine de fois. Elle était sûre que ce Sang-Pur raciste lui avait envoyé de mauvaises ondes qui avaient fait capoté tout son après midi. Elle avait renversé du café sur sa chemise, avait crié sur sa secrétaire qui avait fondu en larmes, tout ça au milieu de dizaines de dossiers qui attendaient d'être traités.

Vers dix-sept heures, tandis qu'elle lisait un enième courrier, elle entendit sa secrétaire lui annoncer d'une voix faible que quelqu'un souhaitait la voir. Sans relever les yeux de son travail, elle fit entrer l'invité.

\- Hermione, je t'ai attendue des heures!

La concernée fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Ginny Weasley, dont le visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Heu? Fit la brune, confuse

\- On avait rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse pour nos robes!

Hermione se frappa le front de sa main. Le mariage de Parvati lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit.

\- J'ai oublié, Ginny, je suis désolée.

La rousse lui envoya un regard furieux et Hermione se sentit toute petite.

\- On y va maintenant, et je me fiche pas mal de savoir que tu as des gobelins à sauver, s'écria-t-elle

La brune poussa un long soupir mais fut forcée d'abandonner son travail. De toute façon, elle n'arrivait à rien depuis son entrevue avec l'autre abruti.

Elle se recoiffa de sa main et attrapa son sac.

\- Bon, allons-y, fit-elle finalement

Sa meilleure amie lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, ravie de la faire de sortir de son sinistre bureau. Elles transplanèrent immédiatement dans la rue commerçante de Londres, qui était bien entendue bondée. Elles atteignirent la boutique de Madame Guipure avec difficulté et se sentirent soulagées de ne pas avoir fini écrasées par la foule.

\- Mettons nous en chasse, s'exclama Ginny

Elles avancèrent dans les rayons, recherchant la robe parfaite pour l'occasion. Parvati était restée amie avec Ginny après la guerre, et travaillait en tant que professeur à Poudlard. Elle était directrice de la maison de Gryffondor depuis la retraite de McGonnagal. Le thème du mariage était d'ailleurs "rouge et or", et rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Hermione. Son fiancé, Terry Boot, employé au Ministère et ex-Serdaigle, n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

\- Oh Merlin, je prends celle là, cria tout d'un coup Ginny, sortant Hermione de ses pensées

Sa meilleure amie admira sa trouvaille. La longue robe bustier dorée de Ginny, fendue sur le côté, était superbe, et Hermione ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'elle lui irait à ravir. Pour sa part, elle repéra une courte robe bustier rouge, cintrée à la taille et faite dans un matériel fluide et confortable. Elle séléctionna une simple paire d'escarpins noirs et Ginny en fit de même et elles se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayage.

Une heure plus tard, elles sortirent, fières de leurs achats et désormais prêtes pour la cérémonie qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines.

Hermione invita son amie à boire un verre chez elle, offre que la rousse accepta avec plaisir. Elles transplannèrent à l'appartement de la brune et s'installèrent au salon.

\- Mais que vois-je sur ta table basse, Hermione?

L'interpellée jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction que lui pointait Ginny et remarqua qu'elle avait oublié le Parchemin Malin sur sa table depuis l'autre soir.

\- Tu l'utilises tous les soirs?

\- Oui, oui, répondit vaguement la brune en cherchant une bouteille de vin blanc au frigo

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de son réfrigérateur elle vit Ginny, accoudée au comptoir de sa cuisine, qui la fusillait du regard.

\- Depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas touché? Gronda-t-elle

\- ...

\- Hermione.

\- Cinq jours, avoua piteusement la brune

La rousse grimaça.

\- Tu détestes ce truc à ce point là?

\- Ecoute Ginny, je suis débordée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'amuser avec ce papier inutile. En plus, vendredi dernier, je suis tombée sur un vrai pervers.

Elle raconta rapidement à son amie sa conversation avec le fameux Gustavio. Elle en avait cauchemardé pendant deux nuits par la suite.

\- Mais Hermione, si tu ne trouves même pas quinze minutes par jour pour te connecter à cette pauvre application, quand trouveras-tu le temps de te marier ou de fonder une famille?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais serra un peu plus fort son verre dans sa main. Elle savait que Ginny avait raison, et que son travail harassant était la principale cause de son célibat. Elle avait toujours préféré sa carrière au détriment de tout le reste. Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, l'incitant à donner une nouvelle chance à Meetwizz le soir même. La brune acquiesça.

La discussion dévia alors et elles passèrent un bon moment à papoter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que vingt heures sonnent et que Ginny doive retourner voir sa famille. Elle embrassa tendrement son amie et lui souhaita une bonne fin de semaine.

Restée seule, Hermione termina son verre en deux gorgées et attrapa le parchemin, déterminée.

* * *

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Meetwizz! Hermione va faire de nouvelles rencontres..._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Pencilcase.03_


	4. Chapter III

_Bonjour!_

 _Place au troisième chapitre! Merci mille fois pour vos reviews, comme promis j'y répondrai bientôt. Ce chapitre est court, mais c'est parce qu'il est uniquement consacré à l'application._

 _Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Aussi, j'ai mis pas mal d'espaces dans le chapitre pour aérer un peu, je ne savais pas trop comment présenter la page...J'espère que ça reste clair!_

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Chapitre III: Comment Hermione Granger conversa avec ses prétendants.**

 ** _._**

" _Vous avez une nouvelle demande d'ami."_

 _Christian05:_ Hello, comment ça va?

 _know-it-all:_ Très bien, merci, et toi?

 _Christian05:_ Super. J'ai eu une rude journée au boulot, donc je suis content d'être rentré.

(Hermione avait esquissé un sourire- ce sentiment là, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien)

.

 _know-it-all:_ Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, je travaille beaucoup moi aussi.

 _Christian05:_ Tu es dans quoi?

 _know-it-all:_ Je travaille au Ministère.

 _Christian05:_ Pas mal. Moi je n'ai qu'une simple boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse...

 _know-it-all:_ Il n'y a pas de mal à être commerçant! J'ai deux amis qui travaillent là bas également.

 _Christian05:_ Disons que ce n'est pas ce que j'avais rêvé de faire... Sinon, j'ai vu que tu as fait ta scolarité à Poudlard? Moi aussi!

 _know-it-all:_ Tu étais dans quelle promo?

 _Christian05:_ J'avais deux ans de plus que Harry Potter! Ca a d'ailleurs été la plus grande peine de ma vie...J'aurais tant aimé être son ami!

 _know-it-all:_ Il était dans ma promo.

(Hermione ne voulait pas trop en dire, de peur que cet inconnu ne découvre immédiatement qui elle était. Après tout, elle était plutôt connue dans le monde sorcier depuis la guerre)

.

 _Christian05:_ Il était ton ami?

 _know-it-all:_ Ca va.

 _Christian05:_ Il était dans ta maison?

 _know-it-all:_ Oui.

 _Christian05:_ Désolé pour toutes ces questions sur lui, tu vas finir par croire que je suis homosexuel...

(Hermione avait franchement éclaté de rire cette fois-ci)

.

 _know-it-all:_ Non mais je comprends, beaucoup de gens sont fascinés par lui.

 _Christian05:_ C'est sûr...Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plus interéssé par toi.

(La brune avait rougi doucement. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle trouvait ce Christian très charmant, même derrière un parchemin)

.

 _know-it-all:_ Je viens de voir que ton roman préféré est "L'Attrape-coeurs", un roman moldu?!

 _Christian05:_ Oui! Je suis de Sang-Mêlé, et j'ai eu une éducation mixte. Ma mère été passionnée de littérature, et elle m'a fait découvrir beaucoup de romans moldus. Et toi?

 _Know-it-all:_ Je suis moldue, et mordue de littérature également. Mais mon livre préféré reste "L'Histoire de Poudlard".

 _Christian05:_ Merlin, tu dois faire partie des cinq personnes qui ont lu ce bouquin de malheur...

 _Know-it-all:_ Qui sont les quatre autres?

 _Christian05_ : Ma mère, Dumbledore, le Professeur Binns et Hermione Granger!

 _Know-it-all:_ Hermione Granger?

 _Christian05:_ Oui, c'est bien connu! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ses lectures qu'elle a aidé à la chute du Mage Noir!

(Hermione sentait que le jeune homme était en pleine admiration devant elle, et elle entendit son coeur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine)

.

 _Know-it-all:_ Tu sembles bien informé...

 _Christian05:_ Je te l'ai dit, je suis un grand fan de Harry Potter! Donc de ses amis aussi, forcément.

 _Know-it-all:_ Je vois.

 _Christian05:_ Ecoute, je dois y aller, j'ai un dîner avec un ami, mais ça te dirait de nous retrouver demain soir à la même heure?

 _Know-it-all:_ Avec plaisir.

 _Christian05:_ A demain, alors. J'ai hâte.

.

Son interlocuteur se déconnecta et Hermione resta quelques instants à fixer le parchemin, un sourire niais accroché à ses lèvres. En quelques minutes et en quelques mots, ils avaient abordés les sujets qui lui tenaient le plus à coeur et elle avait vu que cet homme semblait plein de qualités. Elle avait hâte d'en découvrir plus sur lui.

Motivée comme jamais, elle engagea d'elle même la conversation avec le prochain homme qui la demanda en ami.

.

 _know-it-all_ : Salut, ça va?

 _Super-muscle_ : Niquel, ma belle.

(Hermione avait vite regretté son geste en voyant le pseudo de son contact)

.

 _Super-muscle_ : Comment a été ta journée, mon coeur?

 _know-it-all_ : Fatiguante. Et je n'aime pas trop ces surnoms.

 _Super-muscle_ : Moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me les réclameras quand on fera l'amour comme des bêtes.

(Hermione avait poussé un soupir agacé et avait bloqué rapidement le jeune homme)

.

Le prochain prétendant arriva bien vite. Il la demanda en ami et elle l'accepta rapidement, mettant de côté le dégoût qui avait ressurgi en elle. Après tout, elle avait promis de faire un effort.

.

 _Slytherin97:_ Bonsoir.

 _Know-it-all:_ Bonsoir.

 _Slytherin97_ : Pas très bavarde?

 _know-it-all_ : Je débute sur cette application.

 _Slytherin97_ : Comment l'as-tu découverte?

 _know-it-all_ : Une amie me l'a recommendée.

(Hermione n'allait tout de même pas commencer à avouer à n'importe qui qu'elle avait regardé Malefoy à la télévision! Elle en avait déjà bien assez honte...)

.

 _Slytherin97_ : On a le même âge et on est tous les deux allés à Poudlard. J'en déduis que j'ai à faire à une camarade de promo.

 _know-it-all_ : Quel esprit observateur! En effet. Et je suppose que tu étais à Serpentard.

 _Slytherin97_ : Quel esprit observateur!

(Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé)

.

 _Slytherin97_ : Et toi, dans quelle maison étais-tu?

(Hermione hésita avant de répondre. Elle avait peur d'en révéler trop: si ce gars était un Serpentard de son année, il devinerait sûrement qui elle était. Il n'y avait pas eu des dizaines de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à Gryffondor dans la même promotion)

.

 _know-it-all_ : Serdaigle.

 _Slytherin97_ : Ah, ton pseudo s'explique! Ces Serdaigle, toujours trop intelligents...

 _know-it-all_ : C'est la qualité principale de notre maison.

 _Slytherin97_ : Et qu'elle est celle des Serpentards?

 _know-it-all_ : A toi de me le dire.

Slytherin97: Nous sommes rusés, intelligents, ambitieux et persérvérants.

Know-it-all: Rien que ça?

Slytherin97: La liste est encore longue, mais je te l'épargne.

(Hermione avait levé les au ciel. Il avait surtout oublié de mentionner l'arrogance des Serpentards!)

.

 _know-it-all_ : Pourtant, depuis la fin de la Guerre, ils ne sont pas si bien vus.

 _Slytherin97_ : Peut être parce que les gens sont trop stupides pour comprendre qui ils sont vraiment.

(La brune avait froncé les sourcils. Elle ne faisait pas d'amalgame, et n'associait pas tous les élèves de Serpentard aux Mangemorts. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que, dans sa génération, beaucoup avaient servi le Lord)

.

 _know-it-all_ : Dans notre promotion, beaucoup ont suivi Lord Voldemort. Par obligation ou par choix, certes, mais on ne peut pas nier l'étroite association entre la maison Serpentard et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _Slytherin97_ : Je ne t'ai pas demandé quarante centimètres de parchemin sur l'histoire de ma maison, merci bien.

(Hermione avait poussé un grognement agacé. Il se moquait d'elle! Il l'insupportait.)

.

 _know-it-all_ : Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à cause de la guerre, il est normal que beaucoup fassent l'erreur de les associer aux Mangemorts. On sait quand même que le Mage Noir a été envoyé à Serpentard sans aucun hésitation. Ce n'est pas de la stupidité, je pense que c'est surtout de la peur mêlée à de l'incompréhension.

 _Slytherin97_ : Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais à Serdaigle et que tu as choisi ce pseudo ridicule que tu dois à tout prix étaler ta science.

 _know-it-all_ : Je ne faisais qu'exprimer mon point de vue!

(Elle était réellement outrée. Il se permettait de l'insulter alors qu'elle avait simplement cherché à converser!)

.

 _Slytherin97_ : Tu sais, les Parchemins Malins sont faits pour rencontrer et surtout draguer. Sûrement pas pour faire son intéressante et donner son avis sur tout. Tu ne dois pas être fort sociable.

(La Gryffondore avait failli en froisser son parchemin. Quel culot! Quel misérable rat!)

.

 _know-it-all_ : Je ne te permets pas de me juger. Et si tu ne recherches pas quelqu'un avec un minimum de culture et de conversation, tu peux passer ton chemin en effet.

 _Slytherin97_ : Je comptais le faire de toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de ton autorisation, merci bien.

 _Slytherin97 est déconnecté._

Hermione avait balancé le parchemin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quel idiot! De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler ainsi? Merlin, il ne pouvait pas être susceptible à ce point là! Enervée au possible, elle s'avachit sur son lit toute habillée et marmonna des insultes la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

* * *

 _Hum hum, j'imagine que vous avez deviné qui est ce mystérieux Slytherin97, non?_

 _Pour l'instant ça a l'air mal parti avec lui...Mais Christian semble si gentil...(Mouahaha)_

 _A bientôt!_

 _Pencilcase.03_


	5. Chapter IV

_Aloha!_

 _Je suis contente de vous retrouver avec ce chapitre! Merci pour vos reviews, je réponds ci dessous à TOUS les commentaires laissés pour les DEUX derniers chapitres. Un grand grand merci et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant!_

 _Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

 **RAR**

Omga: Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse de voir que le passage t'a plu, c'était la première rencontre, elle était très importante pour moi! Et oui, Drago ne va pas devenir tout doux tout de suite, mais on l'aime bien quand il est arrogant et méprisant aussi! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Maxine3482: Coucou, merci pour tes reviews :) Et oui, pour l'instant Drago et Hermione ne s'entendent pas très bien et tu verras que ça continue dans ce chapitre! J'aime beaucoup avoir ton avis sur les personnages! On retrouvera Christian et Slytherin97 la prochaine fois, on verra si Christian est aussi ennuyeux que tu le supposes :p J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et à très bientôt!

Stupfy: Hey, merci pour ta review, voici la suite :) Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé. A bientôt!

Hermione99: Merci pour ton enthousiasme ça me fait très plaisir ;) et oui Drago n'est pas encore très gentil pour l'instant, mais ça viendra...avec le temps!

Laura: Mais c'était avec plaisir :) Contente de voir que tu as aimé la suite tout autant! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

Aneya: Coucou, merci beaucoup, c'était une scène importante pour moi :) j'espère que tu aimeras leur altercation dans ce chapitre aussi!

H223: Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma fiction, merci d'avoir laissé cette review! Et bien ils vont continuer à se parler pendant un petit moment avant de se "découvrir" pour de vrai :) J'espère que la suite te plaira, et à bientôt.

Swangranger: Coucou, merci d'avoir laissé des reviews ça me fait super plaisir! Tu me fais trop rire parce que tu as presque tout deviné et je me dis que mon scénario est vraiment prévisible du coup ;) La rencontre avec Christian est pour le prochain chapitre, on verra enfin à quoi il ressemble! Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera tout autant plaisir (ils montent sur leurs grands chevaux à nouveau d'ailleurs! ;) Bisous, à bientôt!

Very Bad Witch: Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé! Oui, Malefoy n'est pas franchement sympathique...pour le moment! Je ne sais pas si Hermione deviendra accro à Meetwizz, mais accro à son correspondant, ça c'est sûr! ;) A bientôt!

Mae Malefoy: Coucou, tout d'abord merci je suis heureuse de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre! A vrai dire j'hésite encore un peu à propos de Christian...mais je me déciderai avant le prochain chapitre. On verra bien qui de Christian05 ou de Slytherin97 Hermione choisira finalement!

GirondeMalfoy: Contente que ça te plaise :) oui, Malefoy n'a pas changé, il a toujours cet insupportable caractère qu'on adore! Haha, moi aussi je suis trop fan de ce couple pour qu'un Christian quelconque vienne s'interposer!

Math'L: Coucou, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Oui, Christian a l'air assez fan de Harry, même un peu trop...On verra sa réaction quand il découvrira Hermione héhé. A bientôt!

Ayano: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes et surtout, que ça te fait rire! Haha, on verra bien ce que Christian nous réserve...pas sur qu'il soit homosexuel, mais un peu étrange, pourquoi pas! Hermione n'a pas fait le rapprochement (sinon ça serait moins drôle!) mais ça viendra aussi! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Smile-Nine: Salut, contente de te retrouver! Haha, il y a beaucoup de chances pour que ce Slytherin97 corresponde à la description que tu en as donné...On verra si Hermione s'en rendra compte à temps ou pas ;) Et la réponse pour Christian dans le prochain chapitre! A très bientôt j'espère, et bonne lecture :)

diane decarvalho: Coucou, merci pour ta review! Tu m'as épatée avec ta théorie, c'est très réfléchi mais malheureusement j'ai un peu fait dans le cliché, donc ça ne correspond pas à ton idée (qui était vraiment pas mal!). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu découvriras qui sont tous ces mystérieux inconnus :) A très bientôt!

Laura Dickens: Haha, très direct ;) Oui, il se peut que tu aies raison! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (il est un peu plus long...j'ai essayé...)

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre IV: Comment les deux ennemis s'affrontèrent.**

 **.**

Le lendemain soir arriva bien vite, et Hermione se connecta fébrilement à l'application, ravie de discuter à nouveau avec Christian.

 _know-it-all:_ Salut!

 _Christian05_ : Salut, content de voir que tu es là. Belle journée?

 _know-it-all_ : Beaucoup de travail. Heureusement que le week-end approche!

 _Christian05_ : Tu fais quelque chose de particulier ce week end?

 _know-it-all:_ Vendredi soir je mange chez des amis, comme d'habitude. Et sinon, repos!

(Hermione avait retenu un sourire, imaginant sans peine les cris surexcités que pousseraient son interlocuteur s'il savait qu'elle dinait chez les Potter)

.

 _Christian05_ : Samedi soir, il y a une conférence sur les journaux de guerre chez Fleury & Bott. Ca te dirait d'y assister?

(Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Renconter Christian, déjà? Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle)

 _know-it-all_ : Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas trop rapide?

 _Christian05_ : On peut y aller en tant que connaissances. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus entre deux étagères, ne t'inquiète pas!

(La Gryffondore s'était mordue la lèvre, réfléchissant. D'un côté, elle avait très envie d'aller à cette intéressante conférence, et de rencontrer cet homme qui semblait très gentil. D'un autre côté, elle appréhendait la rencontre: et s'il n'était qu'un vieux pervers rabougri?)

.

 _Christian05_ : J'ai un dernier argument.

 _know-it-all:_ Je t'écoute?

 _Christian05_ : J'ai deux places offertes pour cet évènement, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de la deuxième. Ma mère devait venir, mais elle n'a pas pu se libérer. Ca ne me coûte rien que tu viennes, ça me ferait au contraire très plaisir.

(Hermione hésitait. Oui? Non? Qu'est ce qui était mieux? Etait-elle prête à se dévoiler devant cet inconnu? A révéler son identité? Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait promis à Ginny qu'elle donnerait une chance au Parchemin Malin, et elle devait le faire jusqu'au bout.)

.

 _know-it-all:_ C'est d'accord.

 _Christian05_ : Super! On se rejoint devant la boutique vers vingt heures? J'aurais fini d'y travailler à dix-neuf heures trente.

 _know-it-all_ : Tu travailles chez Fleury & Bott?!

 _Christian05_ : Oui! Je ne te l'avais pas dit?

(Hermione avait poussé un cri excité)

.

 _know-it-all_ : C'est ma boutique préféré!

 _Christian05_ : J'espère que je monte dans ton estime du coup.

(La brune avait rougi. Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas tant que ça son choix. Elle avait l'intime conviction que Christian était quelqu'un de bien).

.

 _know-it-all_ : A samedi alors?

 _Christian05_ : Oui! Je serai habillé d'une cape bleu marine, je suis brun et plutôt grand. Je t'attendrai pile en face de la nouvelle édition des Contes de Beedle le Barde.

 _know-it-all_ : Je suis brune, et j'aurai une écharpe rouge.

 _Christian05_ : C'est noté. J'ai hâte. A samedi!

Hermione sentit un sourire niais se former sur ses lèvres. Cet homme avait de la culture, travaillait dans une librairie, et lui donnait rendez-vous devant l'un de ses ouvrages préférés. Pour l'instant, il marquait beaucoup de points.

* * *

Le vendredi sembla très long à Hermione. Elle regardait l'heure toutes les dix minutes, excitée à l'idée d'être en week end, de tout raconter à Ginny le soir même et surtout, d'aller à son rendez-vous le lendemain. Tandis qu'elle lisait le rapport sur la condition des licornes en Amazonie, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, et se mit à imaginer sa rencontre avec Christian. Quels seraient ses premiers mots? Avait-il les yeux bleus comme elle aimait? Quel était son nom de famille? Pourrait-il s'accorder avec son prénom à elle?

Elle se frappa le front, agacée par son propre comportement. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un homme, et voilà qu'elle pensait déjà au mariage! Il fallait qu'elle se calme avant d'être totalement dillusionnée. Christian était mignon, certes, mais derrière un parchemin. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune garantie qu'il l'était en vrai, même si elle l'espérait de tout son coeur.

Ce furent trois coups frappés à sa porte qui la sortirent de son songe. Elle donna l'autorisation d'entrer et sa secrétaire pénétra dans le bureau, le regard fuyant et les jambes tremblantes.

\- Miss Granger... Vous avez été mentionnée dans un article de la Gazette.

Etonnée, Hermione s'empara du journal que lui tendait son employée en balbutiant. Personne ne l'avait prévenue, chose exceptionnelle car ses amis s'amusaient souvent à lui envoyer des hibous pour la féliciter. Elle ouvrit l'exemplaire à la première page et lut le grand titre.

" _Loi Granger pour les elfes: la population se révolte!"_

Hermione sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler son dos. La loi n'était pas encore passée, et devait être votée sous peu. Elle savait qu'elle avait des chances de passer, mais si l'assemblée se retrouvait influencée par cet article, tout cela pourrait se révéler bien plus compliqué que prévu.

.

" _Bon nombre de sorciers se disent sceptiques face au nouveau projet ambitieux de Miss Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre. Approuvé la semaine dernière par le Ministre de la Magie et le Président-Sorcier, le projet de loi doit être discuté à l'assemblée dès lundi. Cependant, alors que la loi pour les elfes proposée par Miss Granger, qui accorderait des congés, un salaire et les droits du travail à ces créatures magiques, n'est même pas encore entrée en vigueur, beaucoup de sorciers s'y opposent déjà._

 _Il faut savoir que depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre, les elfes ont été une aide précieuse pour les sorciers. Assistant au quotidien bon nombre d'infirmes, aidant les sorciers occupés à retrouver un revenu stable, ils sont devenus indispensables sur le plan social mais aussi économique, car les tâches qu'ils executent permettent bien souvent de gagner du temps. Et on ne le dira jamais assez mais, "le temps, c'est de l'argent"._

 _Certains sorciers bénéficiant des services d'elfes de maison ont tenu à s'exprimer._

 _Pansy Parkinson, charmante créature de vingt-trois ans, travaille dans la Coopération Internationale. Accaparée par son boulot, mariée et mère d'un enfant en bas âge, elle témoigne:_ "Sans Demi et Ulk, mes deux elfes, je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir! J'ai beaucoup de travail au bureau, et Adèle n'a que huit mois. Mes elfes font des tâches ménagères, et s'occupent de ma fille. Je suis en déplacement la moitié de l'année, et mon mari aussi, je ne peux donc pas donner de congés à mes elfes. Par ailleurs, cela ne les arrangeraient pas. Demi est sans abri et sans famille et elle n'a que nous. Nous fonctionnons donc en parfaite symbiose, et je refuse que la loi Granger y change quoi que ce soit."

 _Marcus Flint tient lui aussi à montrer à quel point il désapprouve le projet de Miss Granger._ "Je suis installé depuis un an seulement, et mon entreprise a du mal à fonctionner. Je n'aurai un revenu stable que d'ici trois ans. En même temps, je dois aider mes parents, dont la fortune a été rasée par la guerre. On a du reconstruire notre manoir, et payer de nombreuses dettes à la communauté sorcière. J'ai une seule elfe, Rachel, et elle est mon assistante. Elle gère mon courrier, elle nettoie mon appartement et elle me prépare à manger. Comme beaucoup de sorciers, il me serait impossible de lui assurer un revenu fixe. La guerre a ruiné ma famille, et j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre, alors il est totalement inconcevable que je puisse payer mon elfe."

 _Drago Malefoy, rentré depuis peu en Angleterre, et sorcier au physique toujours aussi charmant, se dit agacé par_ "ce nouveau caprice à la Granger. Sérieusement, cette fille ne réfléchit pas. Oui, les elfes méritent des droits, mais ils ne pourront jamais être nos égaux! A croire qu'elle veut instaurer le communisme... Des droits du travail pour les elfes, des congés à Noël, un salaire symbolique, pourquoi pas, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Elle veut tout, et trop vite. Du coup, elle n'aura probablement rien. La population sorcière n'est pas prête pour ça, psychologiquement et économiquement. Le taux de pauvreté a explosé cette année, et Madame veut rémunérer les elfes?! Comme si c'étaient eux qui boostaient l'economie! On croit rêver je vous jure. De plus, les elfes ne se sont jamais plaints de leurs conditions, et acceptent avec joie d'aider les sorciers. Je pense que Miss Granger devrait arrêter de s'acharner sur des problèmes inexistants et de dresser des projets de loi utopiques. Ce qu'elle veut n'est pas envisageable dans l'immédiat, alors elle devrait tenter d'aider la communauté sorcière de manière efficace plutôt que de vivre dans son monde fait de gobelins en robes roses et de licornes dociles!"

 _Ce projet reste à être voté prochainement. Miss Granger réussira-t-elle à faire accepter son plan? Cela reste à voir..._

 _\- Arlette Cloche pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

 _._

Hermione posa le journal, effarée. Ils l'avaient ridiculisée. Ces sales Serpentard vénimeux. Surtout lui, cet abruti de Drago Malefoy.

Elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais une vague de colère sourde bourdonna bientôt dans ses oreilles. Elle le détestait, Merlin qu'elle le haissait. A cause de lui, à cause d'eux, ces Serpents, son projet n'allait pas passer.

Elle attrapa sa baguette d'un geste vif et enfila sa paire de talons qu'elle avait enlevé pour se reposer les pieds. Saissisant violemment le journal de sa main gauche, elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée et sortit comme une furie, faisant sursauter sa secrétaire qui était retournée à son poste. Elle parcourut le couloir en courant presque, ses talons claquant furieusement sur les dalles. Arrivée dans l'ascenseur, elle descendit au bureau du Ministre. Elle sentit tous les regards posés sur elle lorsqu'elle arriva à destination mais décida de les ignorer.

Rapidement, elle arriva devant la secrétaire de Percy, qui l'informa que le Ministre était en plein rendez-vous.

\- C'est urgent, grogna la brune

\- Cela devra attendre. Monsieur Weasley est actuellement occupé avec une personnalité importante et je-

\- Une personnalité importante? Ricana Hermione, son pied tapant nerveusement sur le sol en marbre

\- Oui, il s'agit de Monsieur Drago Malefoy qui négocie un contrat pour-

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus depuis qu'elle avait à nouveau entendu le nom de ce rat. Ignorant les protestations de la pauvre secrétaire qui criait qu'elle allait appeler la sécurité, elle courut jusqu'au bureau de Percy et frappa violemment sur la porte en chêne.

Lorsqu'elle reçut l'autorisation d'entrer, elle entra dans le bureau brusquement, faisant claquer la porte, ce qui fit sursauter le Ministre, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette visite.

Dos à la porte, Drago Malefoy esquissa un sourire. Il savait bien qui avait assez de cran et de stupidité pour interrompre le Ministre comme si elle était la reine du monde.

\- Hermione, je ne m'attendais pas-

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora totalement. Elle aggripa le siège en cuir sur lequel était assis le blond et le fit pivoter pour qu'il se retrouve face à elle. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son sourire moqueur et ses yeux brillants, elle le domina de toute sa hauteur et se retint avec difficulté de ne pas lui faire avaler le torchon qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

\- Toi! Gronda-t-elle

\- Que me vaux le déplaisir de ta visite, Granger?

\- Comment oses-tu! Tu m'as ridiculisé, à quelques jours du vote. Tu l'as fait exprès, sale Serpentard arrogant!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit le blond en haussant les épaules

\- Je parle de cet article, espèce de triple idiot! S'égosilla l'ex-Gryffondore, perdant tout le peu de sang froid qui lui restait

N'appréciant que moyennement de se faire insulter par son ennemie de toujours, devant le Ministre en plus, il se leva en repoussant la chaise, regardant la brune de haut. Tiens donc, elle avait mis un ridicule decolleté noir aujourd'hui. Elle espérait sûrement persuader la population en montrant sa miniscule poitrine à n'importe qui. De là où il était, il voyait même son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Granger portait de la dentelle? Etrange venant d'une furie comme elle.

La brune, voyant qu'il divaguait un peu trop, lui écrasa brutalement le pied avec sa chaussure pointue, le faisant étouffer un cri de douleur. Il remonta ses yeux et la fusilla du regard.

\- Ecoute Granger, je désapprouve ton projet. Et au nom de la liberté d'expression, je me suis permis d'exprimer mon point de vue dans cette revue, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale

\- Mais tu m'as insultée! Tu aurais pu le faire de manière moins humiliante.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il, haussant les épaules, montrant qu'il s'en fichait pas mal

Hermione se retint de lui envoyer un sort impardonnable et se contenta de l'insulter mentalement. Elle se vengerait, foi de Granger.

\- Hum, intervint Percy, apeuré à l'idée que ces deux là fassent exploser son bureau

\- Tu es un pauvre con, Malefoy.

\- Si vous avez terminé-

\- Et toi une idiote prétentieuse, Granger.

\- Prétentieuse? C'est toi qui dit ça, sale riche, espèce d'enfant gâté?!

\- J'ai un autre rendez-vous et je dois-

\- Epargne moi ton hypocrisie. Toi qui a gagné des fortunes après la guerre.

\- Il faudrait que vous-

\- J'ai tout versé à des associations!

\- Mais tu ne leur as pas donné ta fierté, apparemment! Tu te prends pour Merlin lui-même, Granger, et c'est fatiguant. Même avec ton projet, tu veux prouver que tu es plus intelligente, plus généreuse que n'importe qui en accordant des droits aux elfes. Tu recherches la gloire en permance, tu veux qu'on t'idôlatre.

\- Mais tu délires totalement!

\- Pourriez-vous continuer votre discussion hors de mon bureau?! Hurla Percy Weasley, agacé de n'être écouté par personne. Il était Ministre après tout!

Les deux ennemis avaient été mis à la porte après que la secrétaire ait finalement appelé la sécurité suite aux cris qui provenaient du bureau. Ils se fusillèrent du regard, Drago agacé que cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ait ruiné son rendez-vous si important, et Hermione offusqué par le culot et la méchanceté de l'ex-Serpentard. Il la traitait de prétentieuse, de riche, non mais c'était le monde à l'envers!

Hermione l'insulta copieusement une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer chez elle, faisant mine de ne pas entendre la réponse du Serpentard.

Elle arriva chez elle par cheminée et prit un long bain pour se détendre, ne cessant d'insulter cette fichue fouine. Elle enfila un jean et une chemise et se rendit au dîner chez ses amis, non sans avoir lancé une dizaine de sortilèges sur un pauvre vase violet qu'elle détestait et qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Elle sonna chez les Potter, toujours très crispée. Chose que Harry remarqua dès qu'il lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Je suis au courant de tout, votre dispute a fait le tour du Ministère. Viens te restaurer un peu, lui dit-il dès qu'elle pénétra dans la chaleureuse maison.

Ginny lui sauta littéralement au cou et elle passèrent une bonne heure à critiquer Malefoy et tous les Serpentards autour d'une bouteille de whisky. Une fois tous les surnoms épuisés, Hermione se sentait déjà mieux et elle finit son verre d'une traite, appréciant la chaleur temporaire que le breuvage répandait en elle.

La rousse lui proposa de revenir dîner le lendemain, mais Hermione se souvint du rendez-vous avec Christian et en parla à son amie qui se mit à pousser des cris de joie. Elle lui imposa une séance shopping et un moment détente l'après-midi suivant qu'Hermione ne put refuser. La brune esquissa un vrai sourire à l'entente de son prétendant. Peut être qu'elle allait enfin trouver quelqu'un qui partagerait ses convictions, qui la soutiendrait dans ses projets et qui l'aiderait à faire face à tous les idiots tels que Malefoy et sa clique. Oui, avec un peu de chance, Christian serait le bon.

* * *

 _In the next chapter: la rencontre avec Christian! Et encore un peu de Slytherin97 héhé._

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _Pencilcase.03_


	6. Chapter V

_HELLO_

 _Non non, je ne me suis pas faite écrasée par un troupeau d'hippogriffes, tout va bien. Disons juste que les études supérieures ne sont pas de tout repos...J'espère réussir à mieux m'organiser avec le temps._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, plein de révélations héhé. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **RAR**

 **Belga:** Coucou! Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu hésité pour le personnage de Christian...Forcément, il devait avoir un défaut (parce qu'il ne peut pas être l'homme parfait pour Hermione, tu t'en doutes ;) mais je ne savais pas lequel choisir. Et comme je veux qu'il fasse quand même concurrence à Drago (ça ne serait pas drôle sinon!) j'ai choisi quelque chose d'assez soft. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

 **Ayano:** Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire! Contente de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu et t'a fait rire :) j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

 **Swangranger:** Hahaha contente de voir que tu aimes tant leurs disputes...parce qu'il va encore y avoir un certain nombre. Merci pour ta super encourageante review! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise :)

 **Lili:** Voici la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant!

 **Laura:** Bien sur qu'elle le sera, l'histoire ne serait plus drôle sinon (le but est tout de même qu'elle finisse avec l'homme parfait- c'est à dire Malefoy). Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère!

 **Maxine3482:** Merci pour ta review je suis contente de savoir que tu as apprécié le chapitre! J'espère que tu vas aimé la rencontre avec Christian! Et la jalousie de Malefoy...ça viendra ça viendra ;)

 **Very Bad Witch:** Haha, être chiant c'est inné chez le Serpentards ! Et oui, Percy a encore un peu de mal avec l'autorité... J'espère que tu aimeras la rencontre avec Christian du coup! A bientôt!

 **Smile-Nine:** Coucou! Pas mal ta théorie, pas mal... Tu verras bien si elle se confirme ou pas ;) Pour l'instant je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir Christian! Pour la discussion avec Slytherin97 ça sera au prochain chapitre finalement. Mais je t'offre quelques révélations croustillantes dans ce chapitre en échange! A bientôt et merci encore de me suivre :)

 **BrownieJune:** Merci merci pour ces commentaires si gentils :) ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as apprécié chacun des chapitres! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

 **Lis blanc:** Merci pour ta review, ça m'encourage beaucoup! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant, bonne lecture!

 **lucyheartz:** Merci d'avoir laissé review, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Tu verras, il y a de vrais chefs-d'oeuvrs sur fanfiction! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre V: Comment know-it-all rencontra Christian05**

 **.**

Hermione ne se réveilla que très tard le lendemain, chose qui lui arrivait rarement. Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre une douche et de s'habiller pour son après midi de folie, et elle transplanna sur le Chemin de Traverse à quatorze heures piles, retrouvant une Ginny qui avait du mal à rester en place. Cette dernière ne cessait de répéter les mots "rencard", "romantique", "beau gosse" en boucle tout en agitant les bras frénétiquement. Hermione était assez nerveuse, et il fallait dire que les cris surexcités de la rousse ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Ginny attrapa la main de la brune et la tira dans une boutique de vêtements. Elles se mirent d'accord sur une robe bordeaux plutôt simple qu'elle pourrait porter avec des escarpins et des collants fins. Ginny la poussa ensuite de force chez le coiffeur, où on lui coupa les pointes et où lui on rendit ses boucles plus douces et plus souples. Elles poursuivirent l'après-midi avec un passage à l'institut où Hermione dut subir épilation et manucure, et enfin, à dix huit heures, Ginny serra fort son amie dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance pour son rendez-vous.

\- N'oublie pas de croiser les jambes quand tu t'assoies! Envoie lui un regard langoureux de temps à temps! Essaye d'avoir une voix calme, mais tout en restant charmeuse! Et surtout, n'oublie pas le sort anti-frisottis pour tes cheveux!

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et salua Ginny. Rentrée seule chez elle, elle s'efforça d'inspirer profondément. Elle essaya de se détendre en pensant que ça n'était qu'un rendez-vous sans grande importance, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était stressée, et surtout elle avait l'impression que ce Christian était sa dernière chance de ne pas finir vieille fille à tout jamais.

Elle tenta de faire passer le temps en bouquinant, mais pour une fois, elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle décida donc de se préparer, ce qui l'occupa pendant une bonne heure, chose assez inhabituelle chez elle. L'après-midi avec Ginny avait été une réussite, et elle se trouva plutôt jolie quand elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, elle enfila son manteau noir et son echarpe rouge et transplanna chez Fleury & Bott à vingt heures moins deux.

L'entrée de la boutique était bondée, il semblait que de nombreux sorciers étaient intéressés par la conférence. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil dans le magasin et remarqua que certains journaux étaient exposés et pouvaient être feuilletés librement. Même si cette période ne lui rappelait que d'horribles souvenirs, elle souhaitait lire quelques pages des épais cahiers afin de commémorer ceux qui s'étaient battus, et bien sur ceux qui étaient morts. Ce qui s'était passé avait marqué sa vie à jamais et elle ne voulait pas oublier, au contraire, et raviver la mémoire collective était un excellent moyen d'éviter les erreurs passées et d'avancer.

\- Know-it-all? Fit une voix dans son dos

Elle sursauta et elle sentit son coeur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. _Il_ était là. Juste derrière elle.

Le corps secoué de tremblements, elle se retourna et fit face à son interlocuteur, le fameux _Christian05._ Les yeux baissés, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut sa paire de chaussures parfaitement cirées en cuir noir, puis son jean gris, et enfin sa cape bleue qui cachait une chemise blanche en dessous. Finalement, elle atteignit son visage et elle admira sa mâchoire puissante, sa peau bronzée, ses yeux d'un noir profond, son nez fin, sa bouche pâle et enfin ses cheveux bruns, coiffés de façon négligée, ce qui le rajeunissait. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de son inspection qu'elle remarqua l'air ahuri que Christian affichait.

\- Hermione...Hermione Granger? Balbutia le bel homme

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle d'une voix faible

Christian écarquilla les yeux pendant plusieurs instants avant de pousser un petit cri et de sauter sur Hermione pour l'étreindre affectueusement. La brune resta immobile, trop choquée pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

\- Merlin, merlin, Hermione Granger, souffla le jeune homme, la tête fourrée dans ses cheveux

Hermione sentit l'air lui manquer. Il la serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Puis soudain, presque aussi rapidement qu'il s'était rapproché pour l'embrasser, il s'éloigna brutalement et réajusta sa cape avant de lancer un large sourire à son interlocutrice qui était totalement paumée.

\- Navré pour cet élan d'affection, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je t'admire énormément. Toi et tes amis vous avez tant fait pour la communauté sorcière, et à un si jeune âge, c'est fantastique! Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je communique avec toi depuis tout ce temps! Merlin! Pourtant j'aurais du le savoir quand tu m'as dit que ton livre préféré est l'Histoire de Poudlard. D'après ma mère, trop peu de gens savent reconnaitre la valeur de ce livre, et qui d'autre qu'Hermione Granger pourrait en être une fan inconditionnelle!

Hermione cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis après avoir réajusté une mèche derrière son oreille, elle se racla la gorge.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Chrisitian, fit-elle en lui tendant la main, qu'il serra un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire

Elle esquissa un petit sourire avec difficulté, encore étonnée de l'accueil que lui avait reservé le jeune homme.

\- Allons, rentrons! S'exclama joyeusement le brun en lui prenant le bras

Hermione émit un rire gêné et le suivit à l'intérieur de la boutique. Ils eurent du mal à pénétrer dans la pièce tant les sorciers étaient nombreux. Christian bravait la foule grâce à ses larges épaules et tirait Hermione derrière lui mais la Gryffondore avait bien du mal à suivre le rythme tant elle était bousculée de tous les côtés. Elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis au sol et Christian sentit son bras lui échapper. Etonné, il se retourna et chercha son rencard des yeux mais il fut rapidement englouti par la foule et se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout du magasin.

Hermione quant à elle s'était raccrochée à la personne à sa droite pour éviter de finir écrasée comme un cafard par la foule. Un bras ferme la retint et elle allait remercier son sauveur quand elle s'aperçut de son identité.

\- Granger, toujours les deux pieds dans la même chaussette à ce que je vois?

Du Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Vêtu d'un costard noir et d'un noeud papillon gris il la dévisageait, moqueur.

\- Même pour un évènement pareil tu n'es pas fichue de te coiffer correctement, Granger?

Il était vrai que la coiffure que Hermione avait mis un temps fou à faire était ruinée: elle sentait ses boucles lourdes lui coller à la nuque et des mèches lui barraient le visage.

Elle lança un regard noir à son adversaire et passa une main rapide dans sa chevelure.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rester plantée là à te parler, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement

\- Ah bon, et quoi donc Granger? Sauver les elfes?

Il éclata d'un rire froid et elle était prête à brandir sa baguette pour le faire taire à jamais lorsqu'elle entendit Christian l'appeler au loin.

Le blond cessa immédiatement de rire et son regard perçant se posa sur le jeune brun qui agitait les bras en direction de la Gryffondore.

\- J'arrive, Christian! Cria Hermione

Le brun lui répondit par un sourire resplandissant et elle sentit ses joues rosir. Elle réajusta son écharpe et allait fendre la foule pour le rejoindre quand une main sur son bras l'en empêcha.

\- Quoi, encore, Malefoy, gronda-t-elle

Le blond l'observa, les sourcils froncés et la scanna de haut en bas, s'attardant sur sa robe bordeaux et ses chaussures à talons. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, sa voix était froide au possible.

\- Alors comme ça Granger a un rendez-vous galant avec une misérable crapule?

\- P-Pardon?! S'indigna-t-elle

\- Tu as essayé de te faire belle, c'est pitoyable. Pour un mec comme lui en plus.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu me reproches, Malefoy! Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas!

\- Et après tu oses affirmer que tu défends le bien, les pauvres et ceux dans le besoin. Quelle hyprocrite.

La gifle partit toute seule. Hermione en avait plus que marre. Cet homme l'insultait pour tout et n'importe quoi, et parvenait à critiquer Christian sans même le connaître!

\- J'en ai ras la baguette de toi et de tes remarques, Malefoy. Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, avec qui j'en ai envie. Tu devrais mûrir un peu et arrêter de juger les gens sur leur apparence physique, leur titre ou leurs fréquentations. Maintenant, disparais et fous moi la paix!

Elle se retourna violemment, en colère comme jamais, et avança jusqu'à Christian qui l'observait, soucieux.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il en lui

\- Oui, répondit-elle, un peu froidement cependant

Christian l'attira vers lui et ils se dirigèrent vers les sièges disposés pour la conférence, tout cela sous le regard d'un certain Serpentard.

* * *

La conférence avait été intense. Différents témoignages avaient été lu à voix haute et avaient ému la salle entière. Percy Weasley avait ensuite prononcé un discours très solennel.

A présent, Hermione feuilletait avidemment le journal d'une ancienne combattante. Cette jeune fille avait un talent inné pour l'écriture et tout ce qu'elle décrivait était poignant.

Sentant un regard sur elle, la brune releva la tête et vit Christian qui la dévisageait en souriant. Les joues rouges, elle lui adressa un petit signe avant de replonger tête la première dans sa lecture, échappant à son regard.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé le recueil, elle le déposa doucement et passa au suivant. La boutique s'était progressivement vidée et elle pouvait à présent profiter pleinement des oeuvres.

Elle avisa un carnet noir en cuir qui paraissait aussi luxueux qu'interessant et elle s'en empara. Sur la première page, seul un mot était tracé dans une écriture fine et penchée: Malefoy.

Hermione sentit ses mains devenir moites et leva rapidement les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée qu'aucune chevelure blonde n'était présente à l'horizon, elle décida de feuilleter le carnet, tant elle était curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme qu'elle détestait tant.

La première note était datée de mars 1998. Et avant même d'avoir lu la page qui se présentait devant ses yeux, Hermione savait déjà de quoi elle parlait.

" _ **Mars 1998.**_

 _Cher journal,_

 _J'ai besoin de me confier. Et quoi de mieux qu'un journal muet, qui ne juge pas, ne torture pas, ne critique pas, pour m'écouter?_

 _Hier, Potter et sa clique ont été capturés. Les rafleurs les ont emmenés ici et Mère m'a demandé de les identifier. Faut dire que Potter avait reçu un sacré sort, et il était encore plus laid que d'habitude. Je l'ai reconnu bien sûr, et j'ai aussi tout de suite identifié Weasley et la Sang de Bourbe Granger. Et pourtant, j'ai menti._

 _A vrai dire, sur le coup, je n'ai même pas eu à réfléchir. La réponse m'est apparue d'elle même: il fallait que je les couvre. Je les déteste bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais douté que leur côté était le bon. Je ne suis pas fou ou stupide au point de vouloir la dictature de Voldemort. Mais je ne suis pas assez fou non plus pour rejoindre l'autre côté. Tout ce que je veux c'est vivre en paix avec ma famille, loin de cette guerre, mais cela me semble impossible pour l'instant._

 _Bref, j'ai menti. Pour eux. Merlin ça me fait presque mal au coeur de l'écrire tant je les hais. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Granger a été torturée et ses cris de Sang de Bourbe m'ont fendu les oreilles. Sincèrement, elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne mérite le Doloris de Bella. Mais elle n'a pas été tuée au final et les deux autres guignols ont réussi à sortir du cachot. Potter a couru vers moi pour récupérer sa baguette et je l'ai laissé faire. Ils ont donc facilement récupéré leurs armes et ils se sont enfuis. Et en les voyant disparaitre, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement._

 _Au fond de moi, j'espère qu'ils vont continuer la bataille. Sans eux, le monde sorcier sera détruit."_

Hermione sentit ses mains trembler. Il les avait donc identifiés ce jour là? Et il avait menti pour eux? Merlin cela paraissait incroyable, pourtant elle était intimement persuadée que cet ouvrage était authentique.

Elle sauta quelques pages et se replongea dans sa lecture.

 **" _Mai 1998._**

 _Cher journal,_

 _Le Lord est mort. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom est mort. Le Mage Noir est mort. Voldemort est mort._

 _Je suis tellement soulagé. Je me sens enfin libre. C'est comme si j'étais enfin entier, enfin moi même. Ce sorcier fou m'a pris tant de choses. Ma jeunesse, mon innocence, mon père, la santé de ma mère. J'espère que tout ira mieux maintenant._

 _Père nous a emmenés loin d'Angleterre pour un moment. Nous avons pris un Portoloin pour Washington cet après-midi. Nous couchons dans un hôtel plutôt modeste mais cela nous importe peu. Père a hurlé comme un fou à la fenêtre et s'est mis à pleurer avec Mère. Je les ai observés, ils se sont embrassés, ils ont pleuré, ils se sont serrés fort. J'ai entendu Père murmurer qu'il promettait que la vie serait belle à présent, aussi belle qu'avant. J'espère qu'il n'a pas menti cette fois."_

 **" _Novembre 1998_**

 _Cher journal,_

 _Il fait vraiment froid dans ce pays. L'hiver va être rude. Mais je m'en fous royalement. Ma vie n'a jamais été aussi parfaite. Blaise est venu nous rejoindre en septembre et nous suivons des études ensemble à l'université. Mère va mieux, même si elle reste alitée. Père a trouvé un travail fantastique et nous avons récupéré notre fortune d'Angleterre. Nous avons acheté une villa, et tout va pour le mieux. J'ai même rencontré quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Rachel."_

 **" _Décembre 1998._**

 _Cher journal,_

 _Mère s'est éteinte hier soir. Deux jours avant Noël, quelle ironie. Il y a une semaine encore elle me disait qu'elle était impatiente de passer un beau Noël en famille. Je hais Voldemort, je hais la guerre, je hais cette vie."_

 **" _Juin 1998_**

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je reviens enfin. Je vais mieux. Blaise m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Rachel est là aussi. Je crois que je l'aime."_

* * *

\- "Nous vous annonçons que la boutique fermera ses portes dans cinq minutes."

Hermione sursauta et reposa le carnet rapidement, comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Elle en avait beaucoup appris, trop appris.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle ne vit pas Christian s'approcher et lui tendre son bras.

\- On y va? Proposa-t-il, souriant. Je t'emmène au restaurant.

Hermione acquiesça, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait probablement aucun appétit ce soir. Toutes ces révélations l'avait totalement retournée.

* * *

 **Tadam! Réactions?**

 **Plus d'explications sur le journal de Malefoy viendront par la suite!**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pencilcase.03**

 **PS: QUEEN ADELE IS BACKKK!**


	7. Chapter VI

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

 _J'ai fait un petit plus vite cette fois-ci, et j'en suis très contente. A vrai dire j'étais pas mal inspirée, surtout pour la dernière scène (vous verrez laquelle héhé)._

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir!_

 _Immense pensée aux victimes, aux familles, aux blessés, à tous_ _ceux qui ont vu la mort sous leurs yeux, à tous ceux qui fuient cette barbarie au quotidien._

* * *

 **RAR**

 **Jeanne:** Merci de ton enthousiasme! Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre et comme tu t'en doutes...Drago ne va pas être très content.

 **Nadra:** Coucou, merci d'avoir laissé ton avis :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant te plonger dans la suite!

 **Lili:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **June746:** Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'essaye de conserver au maximum les caractères originaux donc je suis plutôt fière de voir que tu sembles convaincue! :) Merci pour ton encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **Maxine3482:** Coucou, contente de te retrouver! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que le dernier chapitre a suscité quelques interrogations chez toi! Pour Rachel, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras :)

 **Swangranger:** Merci merci merci! Contente de voir que tu as aimé! Je trouvais que le journal était une bonne idée pour en apprendre plus sur Drago (parce que je le voyais mal déballer sa vie à Hermione - pour l'instant du moins). Pour Christian, on en saura plus dans la suite. Bonne lecture!

 **Flora:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

 **ophelie:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis ravie de voir que tout cela t'intrigue! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

 **diane decarvalho:** Christian va rester (presque) parfait parce que je veux que Hermione ait du mal à choisir, donc il doit rester une option jusqu'au bout ;) Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé. Bonne lecture!

 **Ayano:** Coucou, d'abord merci pour ta review! Non, Drago n'est pas jaloux de Christian (pas encore du moins) mais il y a peut être autre chose, tu as raison. Blaise va revenir plus tard, je compte l'impliquer un peu dans cette histoire! Tes spéculations sur Rachel sont plutôt réalistes...mais il faudra attendre un peu pour avoir la réponse :) A bientôt j'espère!

 **Smile-Nine:** Coucou, contente de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Ta théorie sur Christian était vraiment pas mal mais non, il ne la connaissait pas d'avance. Par contre, je ne vais pas répondre à ta question sur Drago...Tu le verras par toi même dans la suite ;) Et pour Rachel, il faudra attendre encore un peu! Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture! :)

 **Tralapapa:** Coucou, merci d'avoir laissé ton avis! La Hermione que tu décris est très fidèle à celle que je m'imagine aussi: une grosse bosseuse! Pour Christian, tu verras tout cela plus tard, je ne veux pas trop en révéler pour l'instant ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et à bientôt!

 **Sangelyjeen:** Merci pour tes reviews, c'est très encourageant! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

 **Acide'nette:** Coucou, merci beaucoup! Ravie de voir que l'histoire te plait pour l'instant :) Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout autant!

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre VI: Comment Parvati Patil s'unit à Terry Boot (Partie 1)**

 **.**

Christian la fit transplanner dans une rue près du Chemin de Traverse et la conduisit dans un petit restaurant traditionnel, très calme et avec une décoration sobre mais élégante. Hermione ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque le serveur lui tendit le menu et qu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux prix. Merlin, ce presque-inconnu l'invitait dans un restaurant plus que luxueux après leur premier "rendez-vous", alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que trois jours auparavant. Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

\- Christian, je ne pense pas que-

\- Leur canard est excellent, je te le recommande, la coupa le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Et en entrée je te conseillerais la soupe, elle est faite maison avec des ingrédients frais. Je déteste les restaurants où tout est fait à la baguette. Ici, ils préparent une grande partie des plats à la moldue, et c'est bien meilleur. D'ailleurs, quand j'étais petit, ma mère refusait d'utiliser la magie, parce qu'elle disait que cela fait perdre aux aliments leur saveur et leurs vitamines.

Hermione lui fit un sourire crispé. Bon, elle allait composer avec. Elle n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis une éternité, c'était surement pour cela qu'elle se sentait atrocement gênée. Le brun sembla rapidement s'en rendre compte. Il lui prit délicatement la main alors que le serveur apportait le vin.

\- Hermione, je sens bien que tu n'es pas très à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de moi ou à cause de cet homme que tu as croisé dans la librairie tout à l'heure mais sache que j'aimerais que tu passes une bonne soirée. Si je te dérange, je peux-

\- Non, non, s'écria la concernée. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Le sourire que lui lança le jeune homme la fit presque se sentir mal. Il semblait si dévoué, si gentil que cela paraissait presque irréel. Mais il paraissait parfait pour elle (si on omettait son débit verbal) et elle ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Elle lui accorda un vrai sourire cette fois ci et se promit de faire un effort.

* * *

Finalement, le dîner fut très agréable. Christian avait une culture incroyable, et savait parler de tout et de rien. Hermione avait dégusté sa viande tout en l'écoutant raconter ses aventures d'enfance, puis ils avaient discuté ensemble de politique, tout cela en buvant un vin plus que délicieux.

Quand Hermione eut terminé le dessert, elle reposa sa cuillère et poussa un petit soupir, le sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux mi-clos, elle admira l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Habilement, il finissait de manger sa part de fondant. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient un peu devant les yeux et le premier bouton de sa chemise était détaché. Il était vraiment beau, très beau. Hermione se sentit rougir en y pensant. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu un si bel homme à ses pieds?

Il releva les yeux vers elle et elle se redressa, reprenant la conversation là où ils l'avaient arrêtée.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Christian, galant au possible, proposa de la faire transplanner jusque chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta timidement.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte du domicile de la Gryffondore, la brune fit une bise hésitante au jeune homme.

\- J'espère que tu as passé une soirée agréable en ma compagnie, belle Hermione. J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir prochainement, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je pense que ça serait une très bonne idée, Christian, murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés

Le brun lui prit le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Hermione sentit sa peau chauffer là où il avait posé ses lèvres et elle lui fit un dernier signe de main tremblant avant de pénétrer dans son appartement.

Elle poussa un grand soupir en enlevant ses chaussures à talons puis elle sentit un sourire niais se former sur ses lèvres. Elle avait eu un rendez-vous galant, avec un homme très charmant et Malefoy était totalement sorti de son esprit. Pour une fois, Merlin était de son côté.

* * *

La bonne humeur de Hermione disparut totalement dans la semaine qui suivit. Dès les premières heures du lundi matin, elle fut assaillie par des journalistes et des hiboux et fut au centre de l'effervessence qui régnait au Ministère de la Magie. La population sorcière n'avait plus que le mot "elfe" à la bouche, et tout le monde donnait son avis sur la question. Hermione reçut des dizaines de courriers haineux qui lui firent parfois monter les larmes aux yeux tant elle était épuisée et à fleur de peau. Elle passa ses journées à courir dans les couloirs et à transplanner à la Gazette pour des interviews. La nuit, elle arrivait à peine à fermer les yeux, non seulement parce que des centaines de chouettes hululaient à sa fenêtre, lettres au bec, mais aussi parce qu'elle était extrêmement angoissée. Elle n'avait jamais autant stressé, même pas pour les ASPICs. Et le pire fut lorsque Percy Weasley lui annonça qu'en raison de l'intense débat qui faisait rage à l'Assemblée, la décision ne serait rendue que le mardi suivant.

La semaine défila à une vitesse phénoménale et elle se retrouva le vendredi soir, seule dans son appartement, une pile de courrier sur sa table basse. Totalement épuisée, elle décida de ne pas travailler et se prépara un bon repas qu'elle dégusta devant sa télévision, tentant de s'occuper l'esprit afin de ne pas penser aux créatures magiques qui lui étaient si chères.

Tandis qu'elle somnolait à moitié devant une émission de télé-réalité, le ventre plein, la page de publicité la fit soudainement sursauter.

\- "Achetez votre Parchemin Malin chez Fleury & Bott! L'application Meetwizz vous est offerte, et vous permettra de rencontrer l'amour de votre vie en un coup de plume!"

Se traitant de tous les noms elle courut dans sa chambre chercher son parchemin, non sans avoir trébuché sur un bouquin qui trainait par là. Merlin, elle était odieuse. Elle avait accepté un rendez-vous avec Christian, et non seulement elle avait eu la tête ailleurs pendant une partie de la soirée, mais en plus elle avait totalement oublié de le recontacter! Ne préférant pas s'imaginer quelle image elle devait à présent avoir auprès du jeune homme, elle s'affaira à chercher son précieux bout de papier. Après avoir fouillé la pièce de fond en comble, elle attrapa sa baguette et récupéra le Parchemin Malin en deux temps trois mouvements.

En sueur, elle s'assit sur son canapé et démarra l'application. Immédiatement, elle vit qu'elle avait manqué plusieurs messages de Christian et elle se maudit.

.

 _Christian05:_ Salut, j'espère que tu as apprécié la soirée d'hier. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de discuter avec toi.

 _Christian05:_ J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir très bientôt. Si tu es d'accord bien sur. Qu'en penses-tu?

 _Christian05:_ Enfin, pas forcément un rendez-vous au restaurant si tu n'aimes pas ça. Tu pourras choisir ce que tu préfères.

 _Christian05:_ Hermione?

 _Christian05:_ J'espère que tu ne cherches pas à m'éviter. Je comprendrais qu'une fille aussi parfaite que toi ne soit pas intéressée par moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

.

Hermione se retint de se frapper la tête contre la table. Quelle idiote! Il lui avait pourtant clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait garder contact, et ça lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Les mains tremblantes, elle s'activa à lui répondre, bien qu'il soit déconnecté. Avec un peu de chance, il lui pardonnerait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle envoya son message d'excuse qui faisait presque la taille d'un devoir de Potions exigé par le Professeur Rogue lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle prit sa baguette pour éteindre le maudit parchemin mais ce dernier s'illumina soudainement, lui informant qu'on conversait avec elle. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Christian, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de discussion et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'identité de son correspondant.

.

 _Slytherin97:_ Alors, on cherche toujours l'amour?  
(Hermione se reprit bien vite et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cet insupportable individu têtu venait-il lui parler? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle décida de répondre, rien que pour le remettre à sa place).

 _know-it-all:_ Bonsoir à toi aussi. Je vois que ton comportement n'a pas évolué depuis la dernière fois.

 _Slytherin97:_ Ne sois pas si aggressive.

 _know-it-all:_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais perdre mon temps en me parlant?

 _Slytherin97:_ C'est plutôt moi qui perd le mien apparemment.  
(Hermione lâcha un juron et se saisit de sa baguette pour bloquer ce vil Serpent mais, comme s'il avait prévu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il enchaîna immédiatement):

 _Slytherin97:_ Enfin, pas totalement. Tu as raison, c'est moi qui suis venu te parler. A vrai dire je m'en voulais un peu de m'être emporté la dernière fois.

 _know-it-all:_ Ce sont des excuses...?

 _Slytherin97:_ Ne rêve pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais je regrette de t'avoir parlé ainsi.

 _know-it-all:_ Bon, excuses acceptées.

 _Slytherin97:_ Tu es insupportable.  
(La brune émit un petit ricannement, un peu plus détendue à présent. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle avait l'impression que l'homme avait sourit à sa dernière réplique).

 _Slytherin97:_ Prête pour le grand évenement de demain?

 _know-it-all:_ Pardon?

 _Slytherin97:_ Le mariage Patil-Boot? Je pensais qu'en tant qu'ancienne Serdaigle, tu serais invitée.  
(La brune poussa un cri surpris. Elle avait totalement oublié. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà acheté sa robe avec Ginny un bon moment auparavant).

 _know-it-all:_ Si, j'y suis invitée. Ca m'était juste totalement sorti de l'esprit.

 _Slytherin97:_ J'en déduis donc que tu me dois de précieux remerciements.

 _know-it-all:_ Ne rêve pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

 _Slytherin97:_ Tu n'as pas envie d'aller à ce mariage?

 _know-it-all:_?

 _Slytherin97:_ C'est mon impression. Je me trouve?  
(La Gryffondore se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Etait-elle si transparente?)

 _know-it-all:_ Non. Tu as raison.

 _Slytherin97:_ A vrai dire, moi non plus.

 _know-it-all:_ Tu y seras?!

 _Slytherin97:_ Malheureusement.  
(Hermione hésita. Devait-elle lui proposer de se rencontrer? Il lui semblait que c'était un peu précipité. Après tout, ce n'était que la première fois qu'ils se parlaient de manière civilisée.)

 _know-it-all:_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie?

 _Slytherin97:_ Et toi?

 _know-it-all:_ Comme tu t'en doutes, je suis célibataire. Ce genre d'évenement a tendance à me le rappeler. Bien sur, je suis très heureuse pour mes amis, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comparer leurs vies à la mienne.

 _Slytherin97:_ Beaucoup de tes amis sont mariés?

 _know-it-all:_ Quelques uns, oui. Et presque tous sont en couple.

 _Slytherin97:_ Je comprends.

 _know-it-all:_ Et toi?

 _Slytherin97:_ Pour ma part, je ne suis pas très motivé parce que je n'aime pas ce genre de grandes célébrations. Ce mariage va être immense, mais si tu veux mon avis c'est plus parce que Patil veut être à la une de la Gazette qu'autre chose.

 _know-it-all:_ Tu préfères les petites récéptions?

 _Slytherin97:_ Oui, plus intimes. Et où les invités se connaissent personnellement et non pas uniquement grâce à la presse.  
(Hermione ne put qu'être d'accord. Elle n'aimait pas non plus les grandes récéptions où chacun étalait son argent).

 _Slytherin97:_ Je dois te laisser, je retourne à mes occupations. A demain, je suppose.

 _know-it-all:_ Bonne soirée.

.

Hermione éteignit le parchemin pour de bon cette fois-ci. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle fila dans sa chambre pour dormir. Demain, une grosse journée l'attendait.

* * *

Elle passa la matinée au lit, dévorant un livre sur le Droit Magique, puis décida de se préparer en début d'après-midi. Elle enfila la robe rouge qu'elle avait prévu pour l'évenement et laissa ses cheveux bouclés tomber dans son dos. Après avoir mis ses escarpins et avoir appliqué un rouge à lèvres bordeaux, elle transplanna chez les Potter, là où l'attendait le portoloin pour rejoindre l'Ecosse du Nord.

Après avoir embrassé toute la petite famille, Harry fila se préparer (comme à son habitude, il était en retard) tandis que Ginny l'entrainait vers le canapé.

\- Comment s'est passée ta semaine? On ne s'est pas vues depuis une éternité!

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Hermione. Ces derniers jours ont été affreux, ce projet de loi m'angoisse au possible.

\- Essaye de te détendre maintenant, fit la rousse en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, la décision ne t'appartient pas.

La brune poussa un soupir mais dut admettre que son amie avait raison. Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, et elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre à présent.

\- Sinon, le rendez vous avec Christian?

\- ...

\- ...

\- C'était très bien, répondit-elle finalement en rougissant

\- Hermione! Je veux tout savoir! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Il est comment? Beau? Gentil? Drôle? Mordu de littérature? L'évenement était interessant? Vous avez fait quoi? Vous vous êtes embrassés? Merlin, ne me dis pas que...VOUS AVEZ COUCHE ENSEMBLE?

\- Qui a couché avec qui? Interrogea Harry qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce

Hermione fusilla son amie du regard et lui intima de se taire.

\- C'était très bien, nous sommes allés à la conférence et puis au restaurant.

\- Au restaurant! S'écria Ginny. Quel homme galant.

\- Oui, c'était très bon, continua la brune, les joues toujours un peu roses. Christian est très gentil. Il a beaucoup de conversation, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais c'est très interessant de l'écouter.

Ginny poussa un cri de joie et se mit à sauter sur le canapé, surexcitée.

\- Hermione, je suis tellement contente!

\- Ginny, l'interrompit immédiatement la concernée. Il ne m'a pas demandée en mariage, tu sais.

La rousse lui tira la langue mais conserva son sourire. Elle était vraiment très heureuse pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Vous allez vous revoir? Demanda Harry, s'asseyant lui aussi sur le canapé.

Hermione eut soudainement l'impression d'être une adolescente racontant sa première expérience amoureuse à ses parents et elle retint un éclat de rire. Mais en se souvenant de la manière dont elle avait totalement delaissé le jeune homme, l'envie de rire lui passa subitement.

Elle expliqua à ses amis ses inquiétudes mais Ginny la rassura immédiatement: elle était sur que le brun reviendrait vers elle en courant!

Finalement, il fut l'heure de partir et Albus et James débarquèrent dans le salon, très présentables dans leurs costumes.

\- On est beaux Tata Hermione? Demanda Albus en levant ses grands yeux verts vers elle

\- Magnifiques mes poussins, répondit la jeune femme en les étreignant chacun leur tour

Harry revint de la cuisine avec une fourchette et tous les cinq posèrent leur doigt sur l'ustensile qui se mit bien vite à briller.

* * *

Le lieu choisi par Parvati était divin. Au milieu des collines écossaises, entouré de verdure, se dressait un immense chapiteau doré qui, grâce à un sort d'extension, pouvait accueillir les quelques trois cents invités. Ils pénétrèrent sous la tente et découvrirent avec ravissement qu'elle protégeait du vent. Des chaises couleur or étaient alignées, les allées étaient entourées de fleurs en pot, et au fond, les tables étaient dressées très élégamment. Ils restèrent un moment à contempler l'endroit jusqu'à ce que des voix bien familières les tirent de leur contemplation.

Ils se retournèrent et un immense sourire fendit les lèvres de Hermione lorsqu'elle reconnut Ron, Neville et Luna. Ils se jetèrent dans leurs bras, heureux de se retrouver.

Ron avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait laissé pousser sa barbe, ses traits s'étaient endurcis et il portait un costume noir et une cravate rouge qui mettaient parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette carrée.

Hermione l'étreignit affectueusement. S'ils ne s'étaient pas très bien entendus après leur rupture, trois ans auparavant, ils avaient retrouvé leur relation amicale peu de temps après.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, Hermione, souffla le jeune roux. Comment vas-tu?

\- Elle est surmenée, comme à son habitude.

\- Ginny! Gronda la brune en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie qui lui adressait un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas. J'ai entendu parler de ton nouveau projet. J'espère de tout coeur qu'il passera. Depuis le temps que tu nous bassines avec ta S.A.L.E.

Hermione envoya une claque sur l'épaule de Ron, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était rassurée de savoir que ses amis la soutenaient.

\- Et toi, en Roumanie? Questionna-t-elle

\- Je suis très heureux. J'adore ce que je fais. Les dragons sont vraiment fascinants. Parfois j'envie presque Harry d'avoir combattu le Magyar à pointes en quatrième année.

\- Sincèrement, c'était de la tarte comparé au dragon furieux et autoritaire que je me coltine tous les jours, intervint l'Elu en désignant sa femme du regard.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ginny leur tournait le dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tout en les menaçant de tous les faire flamber s'ils continuaient à se moquer d'elle.

Hermione discuta un bon moment avec Neville qui lui apprit qu'il enseignait la Botanique à Poudlard. Il était toujours autant terrifié par le Professeur Rogue et ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Hormis cela, il adorait son métier et avait gagné beaucoup d'assurance après des élèves.

Parvati et Terry n'étant pas encore arrivés, le petit groupe se dirigea vers un buffet froid et ils grignotèrent quelques apéritifs tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione se sentait détendue et s'amusait beaucoup, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Elle se détacha un moment de Neville, lui annonçant qu'elle allait chercher une coupe, et tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi les invités.

Arrivée devant le bar, elle attrapa sa coupe et se retourna, mais percuta violemment la personne qui était derrière elle, renversant le champagne sur sa robe.

\- Vraiment empotée, Granger.

Hermione sursauta en reconnaissant, encore, Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire méprisant et saisit lui aussi une coupe, sans la quitter des yeux.

La brune se retint de le pousser à son tour mais décida d'adopter une attitude pacifique et attrapa sa baguette pour se lancer un sort de séchage.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois invitée ici? Je croyais que c'était un mariage mondain.

\- Figure toi que j'ai partagé le dortoir de Parvati pendant sept ans, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et toi? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là? Pour afficher ton argent ou simplement pour me pourrir la soirée?

\- Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, Granger, rétorqua le blond avec un rictus. Figure toi que j'ai rendu un précieux service à Patil il y a très longtemps. Apparemment, elle ne l'a pas oublié.

\- Toi? Rendre un service? S'esclaffa la brune avant de boire une gorgée de son verre

\- Puisque tu ne sembles pas me croire, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'expliquer, fit-il avec un sourire narquois. En sixième année, elle est venue me voir, désespérée par son copain qui n'avait pas assez de testostérone pour l'emmener au septième ciel. Je lui ai donc rendu ce service. Son premier orgasme, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Hermione resta muette face au Serpentard, la bouche grande ouverte. Quel goujat, quel immonde créature! Elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver les mots pour le décrire.

Le blond ricana, fier de voir qu'il lui avait cloué le bec.

\- Ne me dévisage pas comme ça, Granger, je vais finir par croire que tu aimerais bien toi aussi me demander ce petit service.

\- Jamais de la vie! S'exclama violemment la brune en se reculant

\- Voyons, ne sois pas timide. En temps normal, j'aurais eu du mal à entrer en érection en te voyant, mais cette robe rouge te va plutôt bien, donc je pourrais presque faire un effort.

Hermione l'insulta de tous les noms et se recula encore plus, horrifiée par son audace et sa vulgarité. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui avait presque fait un compliment. Merlin, il devait être totalement ivre, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Malefoy, fais moi plaisir, disparais.

Il se déplaça vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille alors qu'elle restait immobile, totalement tétanisée.

\- Je te manquerais beaucoup trop, souffla-t-il contre son cou.

Elle frissonna malgré elle. Par Morgane, pourquoi faisait-il cela? Cet homme était bipolaire, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. A cette pensée, le journal de Malefoy et tout ce qu'elle avait découvert à la conférence lui revint en mémoire et elle le poussa brusquement.

Il la dévisagea, moqueur, mais remarqua bien vite son trouble et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça Granger?

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux vers le sol, des questions plein la tête. Comment quelqu'un comme lui, si froid, si méchant, pouvait-il être si attaché à sa mère, à Zabini ou même à cette mystérieuse Rachel?

\- Granger?

Le blond la regarda, vraiment intrigué cette fois. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle plus?

Elle releva la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle avait du se perdre dans ses pensées, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les deux perles argentées du Serpentard. Elle se sentit rougir et détala à toute vitesse sous la mine ahurie de son ennemi.

Elle rejoignit ses amis et Ginny, remarquant immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, lui fit signe d'aller parler un peu plus loin. A contre coeur, la brune la suivit, sachant pertinnemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper aux questions de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est quoi cette tête Hermione? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, commença la rousse

\- Pire. J'ai vu Malefoy.

La brune raconta leur échange puis, après avoir hésité une demi seconde, décida de révéler ce qu'elle avait lu dans le journal de Malefoy la semaine précédente. Ginny l'écouta, écarquillant de grands yeux face aux révélations de son amie.

\- Tu veux dire que Malefoy n'est pas si horrible que ce que l'on a toujours cru? Chuchota-t-elle

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il a quand même insulté de nombreux élèves, moi y compris, il n'a jamais hésité à attaquer un Gryffondor, et a aidé Voldemort à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, répondit Hermione. Mais je t'avoue que ce qu'il écrivait dans ce journal intime m'a beaucoup perturbée.

\- Hermione, tu-, l'interrompit Ginny, inquiète.

\- Non, laisse moi finir. C'est vraiment important. Je veux dire, ça remet quand même un peu en question notre comportement, Ginny. Je me sens presque mal face à lui maintenant. Et encore plus quand je pense que j'ai violé son intimité.

\- Her-

\- Mais au fond, je suis assez contente d'avoir lu ce journal. Ca m'a un peu rassuré sur son côté humain si tu veux tout savoir. C'est confortant d'apprendre que lui aussi peut ressentir des sentiments et qu'il n'est peut être pas si glacial et fermé qu'il en a l'air, termina-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Ginny lui lança un regard horrifié et la brune fronça les sourcils, prête à lui demander pourquoi elle semblait si choquée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main enserra violemment son bras qu'elle comprit.

\- Je peux savoir de quel journal tu parles, Granger?

* * *

 _Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé retrouver Slytherin97 et Malefoy!_

 _A bientôt pour la suite du mariage!_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _Pencilcase.03_


	8. Chapter VII

_I'm baaaack!_

 _Tout d'abord: bonne année! (bon j'ai seulement un mois de retard, ça passe encore). Tous mes meilleurs voeux de santé, de bonheur et de réussite!_

 _Pour tout avouer, la moitié de ce chapitre était prête il y a presque un mois mais je le trouvais trop court (et je le trouve toujours trop court) mais j'ai décidé de poster pour ne pas vous faire attendre encore 3 plombes. J'espère que vous aimerez, on apprend deux trois trucs pas négligeables héhé._

 _Merci encore à toutes/tous de me soutenir, mon coeur se réchauffe à chaque fois que j'ouvre ma boite mail! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va bientôt atteindre les 100 reviews, je n'en ai jamais eu autant, donc merci mille fois._

 _Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!_

* * *

 **RAR**

 **Nadra:** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimeras celui ci tout autant!

 **ophelie:** Voici la suite, et comme tu l'as deviné, il n'est pas content, en effet... Bonne lecture!

 **Dray-Dray:** Je préfère Drago aussi, je te rassure, et Hermione le préférera aussi...bientôt. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture!

 **Tralapapa:** Coucou, contente de te retrouver! Je vois que tu es une lectrice attentive, et tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre mais je te félicite :) Je sais bien que tout le monde a deviné qui était Slytherin97, mais je voulais que Hermione et Drago se rencontrent comme ça, pour que par la suite ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'entendent bien (enfin pas pour le moment, mais ça viendra). Et non, je veux que Hermione s'entende bien avec Christian...ça serait trop simple pour Drago sinon, il faut bien un peu de concurrence! Merci de ta review en tout cas, c'est toujours un plaisir de te répondre! Bonne lecture :)

 **Swangranger:** Coucou, contente de voir que tu as aimé ! Oui, elle se force un peu mais elle l'apprécie quand même, il faut bien un concurrent pour Drago! Elle va en effet s'expliquer face à un Drago furieux...j'espère que tu aimeras! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine! :)

 **Lalitteraturen'estpasmonfort:** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review! Pour moi aussi c'est toujours un plaisir de lire les commentaires comme le tien! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant, bonne lecture!

 **mama:** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé! Drago est méchant avec elle parce qu'ils ont toujours été ennemis, je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne gentil du jour au lendemain. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, à bientôt!

 **Acide'nette:** Coucou, merci d'avoir laissé une review! Oui, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il y ait un suspens insoutenable à propos de l'identité de Slytherin97, j'imagine bien que tout le monde a déjà deviné qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieeeeux Serpentard ;) Mais je voulais que Drago et Hermione se rencontrent de cette façon pour débuter leur relation. On en saura plus sur Christian dans les chapitres à venir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt! :)

 **Helga:** Merci de ton enthousiasme! Je préfère aussi Drago, pour tout t'avouer ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra! A bientot!

 **tiph56:** Contente de voir que ça t'a plu! Bonne lecture et merci de ta review!

 **Maxine3482:** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant! :) A bientôt!

 **Yumi:** Merci de ta review! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir ;) Bonne lecture!

 **Ayano:** Haha, contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre ;) Je te laisse découvrir comment elle va s'en sortir! Oui, Malefoy est plus gentil sur papier, mais il le sera aussi en vrai dans...assez longtemps mais bon ça va arriver petit à petit :) Ah, tu me donnes des idées, Christian aurait pu s'incruster au mariage...mais je t'avoue que je n'avais pas trop envie de le voir intervenir entre nos deux persos préférés! Tes hypothèses sont intéressantes mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu! :) Merci de ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire et de te répondre! Merci merci! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

 **Smile-Nine:** Coucou, merci pour ta review! Je te rassure, ce chapitre se termine un peu plus en douceur ;) Je suis très contente de voir que Christian te semble louche, on en apprendra plus sur lui par la suite! Et Blaise arrive doucement mais sûrement, je te rassure! A bientôt!

 **Math'L:** Tu as bien deviné, il ne va pas être content...Je te laisse découvrir ça, merci d'avoir laissé une review et je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant! Bonne lecture!

 **forgehappy:** Coucou, merci de ton message, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes l'histoire! Désolée pour le retard, je n'arrive vraiment pas à garder un rythme régulier, c'est une catastrophe... En tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, et bonne lecture!

 **Z:** Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras! A bientôt!

 **Sangelyjeen:** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt! (et j'espère que tu n'auras pas deviné ce qu'il va se passer cette fois ;)

 **Manon:** Wahou, merci pour ces compliments, c'est adorable! Moi j'adore lire les gentilles reviews comme la tienne et je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît. Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!

 **La-Phalaenopsis:** Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil message très encourageant! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre tout autant! A bientôt!

 **June Green:** Bon j'ai posté un mois après ta review, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça "tôt" ^^ Mais en tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

 **Laurine21:** Coucou, merci pour ta review! Je te laisse découvrir la réaction de Malefoy! Et quant à Christian, on en saura plus bientôt mais je remarque avec plaisir que tu es une lectrice attentive! A bientôt j'espère!

 **franymous:** Merci beaucoup pour ton message, c'est très encourageant et je t'avoue qu'il m'a "réveillée" et en le voyant je me suis dit "mais ce n'est plus possible, je dois poster aujourd'hui"...Donc voilà! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre VII: Comment Parvati Patil s'unit à Terry Boot (Partie 2)**

 **.**

Hermione se retourna vivement et voulut s'enfoncer sous terre lorsqu'elle croisa le regard furieux de Malefoy.

\- Granger, réponds! Gronda-t-il, resserant encore plus sa prise. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant elle avait mal, mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

\- Malefoy, lâche la tout de suite! Intervint Ginny

\- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné Weaslette. Maintenant, Granger, je repose ma question pour la dernière fois: c'est quoi cette putain d'histoire de journal?

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Son visage était déformé par la colère, ses yeux étaient plus sombres que jamais et sa main lui serrait le bras avec une force inimaginable. Elle sentit ses genoux trembler lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous sa gorge.

\- Je te jure que si tu ne réponds pas je te-

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase puisque sa baguette vola à plusieurs mètres de lui. Rouge de colère, il lâcha la brune et se tourna vers Harry qui arrivait en courant, les sourcils froncés. Derrière lui, Ron le suivait, affichant un air inquiet.

L'Elu se posta juste devant le blond et ils se dévisagèrent, se fusillant du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Hermione, mais je te conseille de la laisser tranquille à présent. Nous sommes à un mariage, Malefoy, je pensais que les Sang Purs savaient mieux se tenir que ça.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à reçevoir de ta part, Potter. J'ai posé une simple question à ta chère amie, et elle n'a pas répondu. Je me suis donc vu dans l'obligation d'utiliser la manière forte pour qu'elle daigne ouvrir sa fichue bouche.

\- Elle a totalement le droit de ne pas répondre à tes questions mal placées. Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une telle scène, fit-il en désignant la salle.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, Drago remarqua que tous les invités les regardaient. Poussant un soupir agacé, il se détourna du Survivant et après avoir lancé un regard noir à Hermione, il partit chercher une autre coupe de champagne.

Harry s'excusa auprès de la foule qui avait suivi la dispute, et la fête reprit rapidement. Il s'approcha de sa meilleure amie qui tremblait comme une feuille et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Hermione, ne t'en fais pas, ce mec a des sautes d'humeur flippantes. Tout va bien maintenant.

Mais la brune ne l'écoutait pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était effrayée mais surtout blessée: Malefoy avait mis son journal à disposition alors pourquoi était-il tellement furieux qu'elle l'eut lu? La répugnétait-il à ce point? Elle savait bien qu'il ne serait pas content d'apprendre qu'elle avait eu accès à ses pensées les plus intimes, mais tant d'autres sorciers avaient surement lu ce journal! En quoi était-elle si différente?

Poussant un soupir, elle essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et se laissa conduire par Harry. Le mage venait d'arriver et avait demandé à ce que les invités prennent place. Hermione s'installa à côté de l'Elu qui ne cessait de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil derrière elle, elle remarqua que Malefoy avait l'air ailleurs et affichait un air contrarié. Sa réaction la tourmentait, elle ne comprenait pas la raison de son énervement, et elle détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Heureusement, Neville s'installa à sa droite et ils entamèrent une conversation qui lui fit oublier le blond quelques instants.

* * *

Lorsque la musique débuta, Parvati apparut et remonta lentement l'allée de fleurs blanches accrochée au bras de son père. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche qui semblait briller sous les rayons du soleil et elle affichait un sourire resplandissant. En l'entendant arriver, Terry Boot se retourna et Hermione put lire dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Tous deux face au mage, ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et la Gryffondore se demanda si elle aussi aurait un jour la chance d'échanger un regard si plein de sentiments avec quelqu'un. Ils respiraient l'amour et tous les invités semblaient s'en être rendus compte si on en jugeait par les reniflements de l'assemblée.

Le mage prononça un rapide discours et une adorable fillette blonde apporta les alliances, que le sorcier fit léviter jusqu'aux époux.

Lorsqu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser en tant que mari et femme, le public se leva et applaudit. Hermione tapota gentiment le dos de Neville qui, émotif comme toujours, séchait ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et tentèrent de fendre la foule pour embrasser à leur tour les mariés. Hermione enserra tendrement son ancienne camarade de dortoir et serra affectueusement la main de son mari. Elle tentait de distinguer une chevelure brune entre les invités lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui tirait le bras.

\- Hermione, viens, on va lancer le bouquet! s'exclama Ginny en attrapant sa main

La brune leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à suivre son amie qui était excitée comme une puce. Elles se placèrent au milieu des autres femmes et attendirent que Parvati lance son bouquet. Cette dernière se plaça devant l'attroupement et se retourna avant de lever le bouquet en l'air. Hermione croisa les bras, souriante et admira Ginny sauter plus haut que jamais pour récupérer les précieuses fleurs. La rousse se mit à crier en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait effectivement attrapé et sauta dans les bras de Harry pour lui rouler le patin de sa vie sous les cris de la foule.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, vieux, fit Ron en adressant un clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami

Le Survivant, rouge comme jamais, balbutia quelque chose que personne ne comprit et tous éclatèrent de rire face à sa gêne.

Peu après, Terry Boot lança un sort et les rangées de chaise furent remplacées par de jolies tables rondes et un large espace pour danser. Les invités prirent place pour le repas, qui aparut d'ailleurs quelques instants plus tard. Ron poussa un cri de joie en remarquant qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à un repas de la Grande Salle. Il se servit une généreuse cuisse de poulet et une montagne de pommes de terre, et attaqua son assiette, faisant abstraction de toutes les conversations autour de lui et surtout de sa soeur qui ne cessait de le réprimander.

Après avoir bien mangé et bien bu, certains plus que de raison, Terry et Parvati ouvrirent le bal avec une valse très romantique. Ginny attrapa Harry et l'entraina sur la piste, et Ron accepta de quitter sa part de gateau au chocolat pour accorder une danse à Luna. Hermione discuta quelques instants avec Dean Thomas avant d'être interrompue par Cormac McLaggen, son ancien camarade de promo et surtout celui avec qui elle avait passé une horrible soirée en sixième année.

\- Hermione, quelle joie de te revoir, fit le blond en lui faisant un baise main galant

La brune lui adressa un petit sourire forcé. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé gentil, mais beaucoup trop prétentieux et un peu stupide.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur

\- Hum, avec plaisir, répondit-elle après avoir remarqué que Dean avait disparu

Il l'entraîna vers la piste et mit fermement les mains autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle posait timidement ses bras sur ses épaules. La musique était niaise au possible, ce qui ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ton projet de loi, Hermione, je te félicite!

\- Merci.

\- J'ai toujours su que les elfes te tenaient beaucoup à coeur, je me souviens que tu allais souvent les voir en cuisine lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Tu as toujours été différente et un peu bizarre, mais je crois que c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Merlin, qu'essayait-il de faire?

\- Tu sais, continua-t-il en déplaçant ses mains un peu plus bas dans son dos, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi après la guerre. En tant que joueur de Quidditch, je ne te croise pas souvent, mais je me demande parfois ce que tu fais, ce que tu deviens, ou si tu es célibataire.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Alors?

\- Pardon? fit-elle, les joues rouges comme jamais, tentant d'échapper à son regard

\- Je me demandais si tu étais célibataire.

\- Oh, euh, à vrai dire je ne... Hum...Oui?

\- Parfait! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants. Alors, ça te dit de finir la soirée chez moi ce soir, je suppose.

La Gryffondore écarquilla des yeux. Il était vraiment très sûr de lui, il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus.

\- Je ne peux pas, désolée. Et d'ailleurs, je dois te laisser, je vais aller me rafraîchir, à plus tard, lança-t-elle d'une traite tout en s'extirpant de son étreinte un peu trop intime.

Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, et courut presque jusqu'aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée, elle éclata de rire. Cormac était beau, mais il se prenait vraiment trop au sérieux.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet pour se passer un peu d'eau sur les joues rosies. D'un coup de baguette, elle réajusta sa coiffure et lissa un peu sa robe. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les mains baladeuses du blond. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortit pour rejoindre ses amis, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Malefoy apparut.

\- Comme on se retrouve, Granger.

Elle lança un regard apeuré vers le Serpentard qui se contenta de sourire narquoisement.

\- Vas-tu répondre à ma question maintenant, paillasson?

Hermione releva vivement la tête. Il la violentait, il l'insultait, bref il lui pourrissait la journée et elle en avait marre. Elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur mi-meurtrière mi-moqueuse, ce qui la décida à répliquer.

\- Ecoute Malefoy, tu me fais chier. Je pense qu'une consultation chez le psychomage s'impose parce qu'au cas où tu l'avais oublié, ton fichu journal de guerre était exposé en plein milieu de Fleury & Bott. Alors oui, je l'ai lu tout en sachant que c'était le tien, et oui, je me suis immiscée dans ton intimité mais si tu ne voulais pas que cela arrive, il ne fallait pas le mettre à disposition du public! Alors maintenant, va te soigner et fous moi la paix!

Elle termina sa tirade, essoufflée et après avoir balancé un "pauvre abruti raciste" en direction du blond, le contourna pour sortir de la pièce où l'atmosphère commençait à devenir étouffante. Mais bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'il agrippa son bras et la força à se retourner vers lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de la lâcher lorsqu'elle croisa son regard perdu. Ses yeux argents étaient fixés sur elle, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la voyait pas, totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle sentit qu'il relâchait son emprise et elle dégagea son bras mais décida de ne pas partir pour autant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si confus et elle savait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

\- Mon journal était exposé à Fleury & Bott?

\- Oui, Malefoy, je le jure sur ma baguette, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Par Salazar...

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et fixa un point derrière elle avant de déclarer d'une voix étrange:

\- Et qu'as-tu lu?

Elle le regarda, surprise. Il semblait presque gêné et elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il connaissait ce sentiment.

\- Et bien, commença-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller sa colère, j'ai lu des passages de l'année 1998, la fin de la guerre surtout.

\- Merlin, je ne veux même pas imaginer quelle image tu as de moi maintenant, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes avec un rire jaune.

\- Figure toi que tu remontes dans mon estime, répliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement.

\- Oui, le grand Malefoy qui déprime, qui sauve Saint Potter, qui se fait rouler par une idiote, une image glorieuse, en effet.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai plutôt découvert un Malefoy sensible, humain et courageux. Bien loin de la fouine bondissante que tu es la plupart du temps.

Il lui adressa un regard noir et elle éclata de rire.

\- Sérieusement, Malefoy, tu devrais être comme dans ton journal, ça serait bien plus agréable je t'assure.

\- Personne n'était censé découvrir quelle larve j'ai été par le passé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il était irrécupérable. Mais soudain, intriguée, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

\- Mais alors, pourquoi avoir exposé ton journal? Je pense que tous les autres qui l'ont lu ont eu le même avis que moi et-

\- D'autres personnes l'ont lu?! S'exclama-t-il, affolé

\- Euh...non, enfin je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas vu, répondit la brune, hésitante.

\- Si je trouve le con qui a fait ça! Gronda-t-il

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et consentit finalement à lui répondre.

\- Je n'ai jamais proposé à Fleury & Bott d'exposer mon journal. Je me trouvais à cette soirée plus pour faire une apparition qu'autre chose. Jamais je n'aurais laissé tous ces pauvres sorciers accéder à mes pensées les plus secrètes. Enfin bien sur, il a fallu que tu tombes dessus. Comme toujours, tu me fais chier, Granger.

\- Donc quelqu'un t'a volé ce journal et l'a exposé sans ton consentement?

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor, railla-t-il

\- Mais c'est horrible!

Elle n'en revenait pas. Qui pourrait être assez cruel et stupide pour faire cela?

\- Beaucoup de monde savait que tu écrivais dans ce journal?

\- Non, répondit-il, à part Zabini, mais il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Il y avait aussi Ra-

Il s'arrêta et Hermione le fit serrer les poings. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle déglutit difficilemment.

\- Je vais la démollir, gronda-t-il

\- Qui donc? Rachel?

Il lui jeta un regard glacial et elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Mais qui était donc cette fille? Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité.

\- C'est une américaine?

Il grimaça.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me lâcher avec ça?

\- Non.

Il soupira longuement. Mais Hermione n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature!

\- Je ne vais pas te dévoiler ma vie, Granger, tu es loin d'être mon amie. Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, navré de te l'apprendre.

Et voilà, il s'était refermé. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sortit des toilettes, le laissant seul derrière elle.

Cependant, avant de refermer la porte, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir. Son masque avait à nouveau disparut et il avait l'air fortement perturbé.

* * *

 _Tadam, enfin quelques explications sur le journal, mais ce n'est que le début! J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

 _Petit avant goût du prochain chapitre: il y aura le vote pour le projet de loi sur les elfes!_

 _A bientôt (plus vite cette fois, promis promis)_

 _Pencilcase.03_


End file.
